Effulgent
by OnlyHuman1423
Summary: It's been a year since Tris has become an official Dauntless member. Now it's her turn, along with Four, to train the initiates, so follow the ups and downs and jumps, in their adventure. rated T for language, love, and my sanity! NO WAR! sorry, I know the topic is a bit over used, but I just love it!... previously posted on my old FF...
1. Chapter 1

A/n- Hey everyone! So I finally got ahold of the stories on my old account (BrutallyHonest1423) and I'll be posting them here, and continuing most of them so ya, enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer- I do not own the divergent series and all rights go to veronica 'the amazing writer of divergent' Roth, sadly!

Effulgent- Chapter 1

Tris, give me back my dauntless cake, pleaseee!" poor little Uriah whines, while pouting like a two year old from across the table.

"I don't think so Uri, this cake is _all_ mine" I exaggerate, take a forkful of the delicious chocolate fudge cake, and waving around the table, making sure to spend some extra time with it in front of Uriah, before placing it in my mouth, licking the fork clean, with a playful hint in my eye.

"Ewe, _Four_ do something!" Uriah yells, "your girlfriend is getting her mouth… juices, all over my fork!" he finishes, with an extra pout, poking out his bottom lip.

"Tris, give back the cake. Headaches Tris, Uri is giving me headaches. And- and, I just can't take it anymo-o-ore!" Christina begins to whine also, but I'd have to agree, Uriah can begin to be incredibly convincing… convincingly annoying.

"Tris, give it back, do not make me say it," Four threatens, with an evil but playful glint in his eye. "You wouldn't" I reply, squinting my eyes, also trying to be evil, which comes to no prevail.

"Give it back, Tris. And the word stays locked up tight." Four finishes, he knows he has already won as I hand over the scrumptious piece of chocolate cake.

"You're no fun Four. I was going to give it back, eventually" I say, as I catch my self looking away, but finishing back at his eyes, as Tobias gives me a 'Really?! Are you kidding?!' look, "fine, he may have only gotten the plate back, put it still counts" I finish, giving him the same goofy look back, as he smiles.

Hi, I am Tris. Tris Prior. Most people call me six. My real name is Beatrice, but everyone in the Dauntless compound knows to call me Tris, or I will personally slaughter them. I work at the tattoo parlor most of the time, when I'm not training initiates.

My boyfriend is Tobias Eaton, he is a Dauntless leader. Everyone knows him by Four, actually his family, Christina, and myself are the only ones who knows his real name. Which leads me to the next person.

My best friend, Christina, I don't know her last name, which reminds me, I should really ask her. She was the first person I met when I choose Dauntless, and quite frankly I don't regret it one bit. Christina works as the faction's ambassador, and her previous faction was candor, go figure.

Then all of my other friends, Uriah, the funny one of the group.

Lauren, she trained the dauntless born in my year of initiates.

Marlene, the really sweet one, she works as a nurse here in Dauntless.

Will, Christina's boyfriend, he's from Erudite, so as you can imagine, he can get quite annoying.

Then there's Zeke, He's Uriah's older brother, and theirs quite the resemblance, they act just about the same, but Zeke is mature when he has to be, then there's Shauna.

Shauna is a dauntless born, along with Zeke and Uriah, which surprises me that she's not from candor, she's very, very out spoken. Her and Zeke also have a thing for each, I can't wait until they get together.

But there are also people like Peter, he's from candor, which if you knew him would be obvious, he's an ass. And Drew, who rides along with peter.

We all live under the same ground, under dauntless, run by Tori Wu.

This year is going to be the best ever. Eric and Max are finally gone, Tobias and I have a steady relationship together. And best of all, Christina, Uriah, Tobias and I are training all of the new initiates, which is so exciting!

As I check my watch I realize that we better get going, as today is choosing day, and the initiates will be here a little while after lunch, but I wanted to do a few things with Tobias before we had to be at the net, so I stand up, grabbing Tobias' hand, and pulling him out of the mess hall.

"Whoa, Tris where are we going." he asks, with a small grin. Oh he knows where we are going that little sneak, I knew I shouldn't have told Christina. We first go to our apartment to change into our 'instructor clothes', which for me consists of skin tight, leather-ish material pants, a V-neck black t-shirt, which shows off my 4 raven tattoos well, and black combat boots, as I throw my hair into a pony tail.

After we are done getting dressed, we go out to the train tracks, I check my watch again to see that I am right on time. The train comes rushing past us, the second we step foot onto the tracks. I look back to Tobias to see a wide grin on his face, as it is on mine, and we run to catch the train. He catches the 3rd cart back, holding onto the edge. I look back to see him watching me intently.

"I've got it!" I yell back to him, over the roaring sound of the train.

"I know you do" he replies, before picking me up by my waist and holding me there, hanging half way out of a moving train, our faces just centimeters apart, as he presses his lips to mine in a short, gentle kiss.

This may seem crazy, our actions may seem psychotic. But that is the Dauntless way of life. We are Dauntless.

We wait patiently as the train goes around, making small talk, and a kiss every, here or there. When I finally see the familiar tall buildings, I stand up and walk to the edge of the train.

"Are you ready?!" I ask him, in a decently loud voice so he can hear me.

"When I'm with you, I'm always ready" he yells back, as a small smile appears on both of our faces, as we jump out of the train car, as Christina and I did, just a year ago.

When our feet hit solid ground, we run a few extra steps, to disperse the energy from our legs, and laugh as we hit the floor. We stand up a few minutes later, knowing the initiates would be hear soon, and walk over to where we take the breathtaking jump into the hidden net below. As we both stand on the edge, I remember. Tobias' fear of heights. I can see it in his eyes, as his breathing begins to go erratic.

"Hey, just relax okay! Its fine, we will be fine. Just look at me. Take my hand," I say trying to guide him through this. He grabs my hands, as I ask him 'are you ready?' just with the look in my eyes, as he nods, and with that we both plunger into the next, screaming on the way down. And when our backs hit the net, we both start laughing, as we bounce.

It ends with me landing on top of him, staring deeply into his dark blue eyes that would hide so much from everyone else but me. I lean down to kiss him, but before our lips can touch, of course Uriah has to ruin the moment.

"Hey, love birds! You going to get down, or would you rather just be extra padding for the initiates" he yells to us, in the echoing room, as I sigh and probably release a faint 'ugh' while I'm at it. This is so… Uriah, of him. "I heard that six, and that is pay back for taking my cake!" he finishes; I roll my eyes. Yep, he deserved to have his cake stolen.

Just in time as Tobias and I got off the net, we heard numerous, 'whoops' and 'yeas' and the roar of the train going by, their here. The initiates are finally here.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own the 'Divergent' series, or any other brand things that are mentioned in this chapter and all rights go to their respectful owners!

Effulgent- Chapter 2

"Ahh!" we hear screaming coming from the giant gape in the ceiling, quickly followed by a loud gasp as the initiates back hit's the net and bounces. Four and I both pull on the net, as the kid, clad in black and white (oh great, a Candor), rolls off the net by force of gravity, and jumps off. He stands there looking at us.

"What? You get pushed?" Tobias asks the kid, as he shakes his head 'no', and considering he's a Candor, we know he isn't lying.

"What's your name?" I ask him, as I recall the vacant memory from the back of my mind, when Four asked me the same thing, just a year ago.

"Alexa-" I could see the stutter as he begins to talk, as Four speaks up.

"Is it a hard one? You can pick a new one if you want, but make it good. You don't get to pick again." Tobias says, his 'instructor Four' voice coming through, which I have to admit, is damn sexy. I hide back the smile, remembering that is the same exact thing he said to me, replacing my smile with a smirk.

"Uh okay, AJ, my name is AJ" he finishes, it must stand for something. Although, it is a very dauntless style name.

"first jumper: AJ!" Four says, when we hear several hollers of 'alright AJ!' and 'yeas!' coming from the dauntless crowd behind us.

"Welcome to Dauntless" I say, as he nods and walks over to where all of the initiates stand. Seconds after we dismiss AJ, we hear 2 more screams coming down from the cavern. A flash of red and yellow beams by, before the net bounces. Four and I continue the ritual of pulling down the net, causing the initiates to fall off.

"Brother and sister?" Four asks, with a raised eye brow, that I find he does quite often.

"Um, we kiss so that would be weird…" the boy trails off.

"So boyfriend, girlfriend. C_ute_" I mumble sarcastically. "What are your names?" I ask, finally speaking up, using my 'instructor' voice, which I have to say, sounds kind of intimidating.

"Um, I'm Chase, and this is Maddie." the boy, chase replies. The ritual continues until the very last jumper is off the net.

"Alright, dauntless born, you go with Chris (Christina's nickname, as you might have guessed), transfers, you stay with us." Four instructs to the 11 dauntless born initiates.

"Alright, you pansy cakes, I'd hope you wouldn't need a tour around the place, so we'll be showing you the dorms, and lunch, which guys will not be getting dauntless cake!" Uriah yells at them, walking backwards.

"Oh shut up, you guys are allowed to have the cake, you're the pansy cake Uriah!" Christina retorts. Rolling her eyes as they all walking towards the dorms, Chris traveling in the back, and when they are a safe distance away, she turns around mouthing 'help me!' as I give off a chuckle, but turning back towards the initiates.

"Most of the time I work as a dauntless leader, and she works as a tattoo artist. My name's Four, and this is Six" Four begins, but being cut off by an initiate, a Candor, of course.

"Wait, like the numbers?' The Candor girl asks. And I nod, Christina had this conversation with four last year, and it didn't turn out so well.

Four give a slight now before replying. "Exactly like the numbers"

"What happened, one, two, three, and five were taken?" the Candor girls retorts, with a smirk plastered to her face, with several snickers in the back ground. Oh she thinks she has won this. Four looks down for a split second before replying.

"What's your name?" he asks, his voice haunting, as the mean side of 'instructor Four' comes out.

She sucks her teeth before responding, "Zoë" she responds.

"Well… Zoë… The first thing you'll learn from me, if you want to survive here, is keep your mouth shut. If I wanted to hear what ignorant Candor's' had too say, I would have chosen that faction, but your in Dauntless, so I suggest you go by our rules. Do you understand me?" he says, menacingly, walking closer to where he's just inches from her face.

"Yes…" she mumbles as a reply, as Four walks back from her.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?!" I finish, crossing my arms, I didn't really like that remark about our names. There are several subtle 'no's' and people simply shaking their heads.

"Okay, follow us." I finish, turning around, as Four turns with me. That is when I finally release a small smile, thinking back to when Christina had that same conversation with Four.

In the end, we have a total of twelve initiates. 4 candor, 4 erudite, 3 amity, and 1 abnegation. Which go as following,

Zoë- Candor, you've already experienced her attitude, short black hair.

AJ- Candor, better than the other Candor's, his facial features remind me of Tobias.

Jack- Candor, least favorite Candor, him and Zoë were made for each, long black hair.

Logan- Candor, Ajs' brother, a lot like him, kind of cute (but I'm with Tobias).

Mason- Erudite, pretty smart, shy, really short hair, he wont make it.

Cameron- Erudite, medium length straight brown hair, prissy and annoying, has eyes for Tobias, tall.

Ava- Erudite, hangs out with Cameron, also prissy and annoying, short.

Olivia (livi)- erudite, long curly blonde hair, really nice, hangs out with Maddie, definitely belongs in Dauntless, nothing like Erudite, about my height.

Chase- Amity, Maddies' boyfriend, short spiky brown hair, very nice, protective.

Maddie- Amity, Chases' girlfriend, medium length auburn hair, friend with Olivia, very sweet, medium height.

Liam- Amity, medium brown hair, has a bad past with Chase, mean and rude, tall.

Tayton- Abnegation, hangs out with chase, medium black hair, medium height, has four structure, an outgoing personality.

I don't know the names of the Dauntless born, and honestly I don't care too until they are official dauntless. Which we then continue our tour, starting with the pit.

"This is the Pit, center of life here in Dauntless" I begin, as the initiates all look in, mouths agape as they watch the fights going on, or the bystanders socializing, or the occasional couple or two that are making out, which may or may not be Tobias and I sometimes. Wink, wink. "This is also where you'll find any essentials, as far as clothes food, and even the tattoo parlor I work at, which is a big part of Dauntless." I finish. They all turn away from the pit, when Four begins to speak.

"That is if you make it into Dauntless" Four says with a smirk, evident on his face.

"Wait, what?!" Cameron, the prissy Erudite, exclaims.

"Yes, only fifteen initiates, of both Dauntless born, and transfers, make it into the Dauntless compound" he says, crossing his arms.

"Why didn't we know this?!" she replied, with an enraged look in her eyes, with several agreements lingering in the background.

"Is that a problem?" I ask, stepping forward towards her, "Would you have chosen differently if you knew that? because if you were a true Dauntless, it wouldn't matter to you, because you'd have the confidence and bravery that you'd make it. If there's a problem you can become faction less now… or later?" I ask, with the same menacing voice, Four used earlier, and it actually cam out well. I hear a faint 'no' make it's way out of her mouth. "That's what I thought." I finish, turning around and continuing our tour.

"This is the chasm." Four begins, "this is where you will find the fine line between bravery" he looks over to Chase, "and idiocy" he looks over to Liam. "you step over that line and your gone, for good. No ones knows what's at the bottom, and I don't think you'll want to find out." Four finishes, and continues the tour to the dorms. But I stay in my trance, not being able to get out all the horrid memories of this place out of my head. When Drew, Peter and Al had my life in their hands, as the hung me over the chasm, threatened by my rank, or when the dauntless leaders pulled up Al from the bottom.

When Tobias finally noticed that I hadn't been following them his voice peered through, breaking me out of my trance, "Six, Six lets go." he says, using his 'Instructor Four' voice, we had agreed that we would keep our relationship from the initiates, at least until they found out. I nod, and jog to catch up with the group.

"These are the dorms. This is where you will be staying for the next 10 weeks" Four starts, walking through a big room, with about 20 beds.

"Boys or girls?" Logan, a Candor transfer asks.

Four stops in his tracks and turns around, "both." he states, as we heard mumbles of grief from the girls, and excitement from the boys. Typical boys. "Oh, if you like this your going to love the bathrooms" he said walking over to the restroom and shower area, as we go more similar mumbles to the last ones. "You should feel right at home Candor, everything out in the open." Four mumbles sarcastically, looking specifically at Zoë.

"Lights off at ten, but everyone is to be in dorms by eight thirty. Training begins at seven." I say, turning around until one of the initiates speaks up.

"Wait, at seven, in the morning?" The Erudite girl, Ava asks, as it is evident that she is confused, and before Four or I can reply, one of the initiates does it for us.

"No, seven in the afternoon… yes you dimwit, seven in the morning. For an Erudite, your pretty fucking stupid, I may not be the sharpest knife in the box, but that's because I hated Erudite with a dying passion" one of the other Erudite girls, Olivia, retorts, which makes me smile. She is definitely a Dauntless.

"…Moving on." Four says, walking over to the spiraling steps, jogging up, as the initiates follow closely behind him. As we pass, several that will be used for fear landscape simulators. Leading the way to the ten large training rooms, all used for several different things, but we just stopped in the middle, between all of the rooms.

"Training room two will be where we meet tomorrow morning, Dauntless born will be in room one." Four instructs already taking off down the hallway, towards the mess hall. We make our way to the mess hall to get lunch, as we get to the entrance of the door we stop.

"Alright, go ahead and get lunch and take the rest of the day off, to get clothes, tattoos, socialize, you get it, and if you don't… too bad. Oh, and I know it's good, but don't got raping the Dauntless cake" I say, in a harsh manner. No one takes my cake and gets away with it. And when I finish, they all run off, as Tobias and I stay at the door.

As we get our lunch and eat, I notice that the initiates begin to form groups, and one of the groups distinctly represents ours; Olivia, representing myself. Logan, representing Will. Tayton, representing Tobias. Maddie, representing Christina. Chase, representing Uriah. And AJ, representing Al. It's quite funny, I must admit.

Then of course there's the other group containing, Zoë, Ava, Cameron, Jack, and Liam. Then Mason, kind of off on his own, it's really sad honestly.

I spent almost my entire lunch, studying the new initiates. I noticed that, once we finished, due to Tobias dragging me up towards our apartment. Once we got up to the apartment, Tobias unlocked the door, opening it, and closing it, with my back against it, faster than what I thought was humanly possible.

"you know your so god damn sexy, right?" he states, rather than asks, placing a feather light kiss behind my ear trailing them down my neck. As an answer to his question, all I can release is a subtle whimper. I trail my hands to the bottom of his shirt, mumbling 'off' as a whisper in his ear, as I attempt to get it over his broad shoulders. He nods, peeling his shirt off the rest of the way, then trailing his hands down to my thighs, before picking me up, wrapping my legs around his waist in the process. He turns and lays me down on the queen size bed, and before anything continue, there's a knock at the door.

Tobias leaves a peck on my lips, releasing a huff, when he goes to answer the door. Messy hair (sexy), shirtless (much sexier), and all. He shoves the door open, as I begin to straighten out my clothes, and fixing my hair, assuming that whoever was at the door will need us for something. And before I know it. Christina and Uriah are walking in, handing us both paintball guns.

"what?! You guys couldn't wait 2 weeks, or 1 day to play with guns?" I ask them, crossing my arms. They are really ridiculous. I mean, we are playing with guns tomorrow, and we will be having the annual Dauntless capture the flag, but no, of course they couldn't wait.

"a paintball war broke out in the pit and mess hall, its us against pretty much everyone else, the rest of our team is already out. If you hit elders is minus 5 points and if you hit initiates, plus 15 points. We've got to go like now, before they think we forfeit so go get dressed lover boy. NOW" Christina says, trying to give Tobias the same intimidating look I gave her. Key word, TRYING.

"yeah pansy cake" Uriah says, as an attempt to make them look like the stronger one, well he failed epically. Tobias gave them, probably the meanest 'Instructor four' look, for a few seconds before the both backed down cowardly. And I inwardly chuckled.

You see, there's this soft, caring, sexy as hell, Tobias. Then there's this strict, secluded, mean, also sexy as hell, Four. I'm in love with two guys in one.

Tobias went over to our tiny little closet, pulling out a black v-neck T-shirt, and pulling it on over his head, covering his giant tattoo of all the factions, that I can trace by heart by now. He grabs an automatic paintball gun, loading it, and handing it to me, then doing the same for him self.

"let's go!" Tobias finalizes, before walking out, me following closely behind, followed by Christina, then Uriah.

We walk out, into the hall way, all lined up against the wall, Tobias peeks around the corner, leaning his gun in the direction as his body. One he finally inspects it seeing it is clear, he runs across, signaling us to come with him, as we walk Tobias checks around the corners, I keep guard of the front, Christina, watches the hallway we passed, and the side, and Uriah watches the back. Yeah, we've got this down to a science, considering the rest of our team has already gotten out, hence why Christina and Uriah came to get us.

We come up to the next corner, which is a four way, the hallway that crosses into the mess hall. Tobias checks around his right hand corner, the one by the wall we are leaning against. Once he checks that the hall way is clear, which it is, he signals with his hands for Chris and I to go to the other side, I know he wants me to show the skills he has to me, as I tend to do so.

So I ease around the corner, doing as Tobias did, taking my gun with me, and once I realize it's clear I give them all a thumbs up and we, all walk steadily to the mess hall doors, lined across the door. Tobias holds up his hands, I know this is a count down

Three. We are standing by the doors, Christina and Uriah keeping guard of the side hall ways, while I keep guard of the front hall way.

Two. I peek inside the sliver of a crack between the 2 heavy metal door, and I see a few of the initiates in there, yes bonus!

One. We see Zeke turn the corner in the front hall way, guns up. And was instantly shot down by Uriah and Christina, falling down, and landing with an almost silent thud, considering can be a bit painful if hit enough times.

Zero. Let's do this!

We went in there, guns blazing. Right off the bat, Christina and Uriah shoot down, Tori and Marlene who were stupid enough to take guard right by the door, to the sides. Tobias and I both shoot in front of us, at the people by the food lines. Both scoring a few initiates along the way. BONUS!

As I look around, I see many of the native Dauntless, just laughing, or a few of the elders shaking there head at what they'd call 'Childish ruckus'.

Welcome to Dauntless people!

After Christina, Uriah, Tobias and I both make sure that all of the other team is out, we turn our heads to see Peter, Drew and Molly. We all look at each, exchanging many glances, thoughts, and smirks, as we read each others mine, then turn towards their cowardice group and bombard them. I see my hot pink pellets hit Peters chest and the side of his head, and Hitting drew where the sun doesn't shine. I see Tobias' black pellets pretty much every where, as he holds the trigger down and sprays. Christina's purple pellets practically covering Molly. And Uriah's, along with Tobias', are everywhere, as he also just holds down the trigger.

The war ends soon after, we just sit around the mess hall enjoying our selves, and having the occasional breakout of paintballs or two. But luckily, we wont have to clean it, actually Tori loves this as I quote 'it adds a spruce of color, in this damn dark place'. Her words, not mine.

It gets to about eleven and the only remaining people in the mess hall is our little group, but it's the group I am thankful for, it's the group that helped me through Dauntless. That welcomed me to Dauntless, and I couldn't be any happier.

**10 REVIEWS FOR UPDATE. THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, OR ANY BRANDS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER, AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RESPECTFUL OWNERS!

Effulgent- Chapter 3

Much later that night, we finally made our way to our apartment to sleep.

This morning I wake up, with a large yawn, while stretching, hearing several pops and cracks. Rubbing my right shoulder, where Uriah 'accidentally' shoved the butt of his blue paintball gun, before waging another war with Tobias, for hurting me. The thought makes me giggle, at how protective he is. Oh my gosh, since when do I giggle?!

"What are you giggling about, miss thing?!" Tobias asks me, pulling me back to lay down with him by my waist, and I laugh again. Funny how our thoughts seem to be the same sometimes.

"Just about last night…" I reply, a wide smile shining upon my face. I'm extremely happy considering it's 6 AM in the morning. And before you ask, no we did not do 'it'…

"Oh yeah?" he asks me, as a smirk smears his face, he moves closer to me, where there's only mere centimeters between us. He brings his face up to give me a small kiss on my fore head, which makes my smile spread wider if that's even possible. "what about last night?" he finishes, mumbling into my neck, planting a small, lingering kiss when he's done.

"Just about when Uriah shoved his gun into my shoulder, and you got all protective 'Four' mode" I say, finishing with a small laugh. He brings his face from my neck, to look at me attentively, and then I see a question pop into his mind, just by looking through his gorgeous ocean blue eyes.

"You think 'Four' mode is hot don't you?" he asks, bringing his hands up to quota 'four', as I laugh again, and he does the same.

"I do…" I whisper, with a playful smirk replacing my excited smile, "I think it is _extremely _sexy" I slur, almost drunkenly. But return the smile back onto my face. Tobias looks almost appalled by my words, although I know he wasn't expecting me to respond, nonetheless be honest. But what can I say; Christina's Candor side is bleeding into me, like a blood bath.

"Well then, I'll be making sure to show it more often…" he replies, moving his eyebrows up and done, as I burst into hysterical laughter.

"But I always like Tobias… no I love Tobias, so you should be sure to use both" I say, as we both finishing laughing.

"Well anyway, how is your shoulder?" he asks, bringing his hand up again to rub my shoulder…

"It's alright, I guess, it hurts like a bitch, but it should be better in a day or two" I reply, wincing at his touch, not because it's rough, but because my shoulder really hurts. I think it may be sprained or something, but heck if I'll tell Tobias that, he'll over react, and say that I need to stay out of training, which I am not doing.

"Alright, but if it still hurts in about a week, your going to the infirmary, whether you like it or not, young lady" he scolds, jokingly. We both begin to laugh and talk. I then turn over to see that it's 6:15 AM and if we want to have any type of breakfast than we have to get out of each other's and rejoin reality.

"Ok, we have to start getting ready…" I say, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, as Tobias does the same. I stand up, and walk over to the large closet. Grabbing a pair of black high waist shorts, and a black and red trim tank top, going over to the bathroom to take a shower. I undress, and take a shower, realizing how hard it had become to even move my shoulder, I glance over at it to see a mixture of greens, purples, and blacks, as it comes to me that it looks disgusting.

I get out of the shower getting dressed, and see that you can see the rainbow of colors on my shoulder from the tank top, and I have to get a sweatshirt before Tobias sees it. I creak the bathroom door open, and poke my head out the door to be sure that the coast is clear, and when I realize that it is I make a run for it, to the closet, with un-brushed hair and all. When I finally make the two-meter dash to the closet, I move hanger after screeching hanger, trying to find any type of jacket or hoodie. I finally find one of Tobias' black hoodies, and whip it on, and just in time at that.

"Hey, everything ok?" he asks me, and I let a small smile make it's way to my face, and nod. I can see the hesitation in his demeanor, but since he has no reason to believe that I'm lying, her brushes it off, thankfully. "Uh, ok. You done in the bathroom so I can take a shower, then we can head to breakfast?" he asks me, he always has a habit of over explaining things, which I don't mind sometimes, as I can get easily confused, especially at times like now when I'm not focused.

"Oh, yeah. Let me just grab a hair brush and a tie." I reply, then scurrying off to get what I needed, I can almost feel his eyes burning into my back, trying to determine whether I'm lying or not. I grab the things I need, and do my hair into the perfect little messy bun perched on my head, while Tobias takes a shower. When I hear the water turn off, I remember that I should really take some pain medicine before we go to get the pain to simmer down on my shoulder. So I run into the kitchen, and reach on top of the fridge, trying to find any type of pain medicine before Tobias gets out. I finally find and big round orange pill bottle, ¾ full of pills, I read the label as it reads, 'DILAUDID'. I recall this being used for when Tobias sprained his wrist. I finish reading the label which says, 'ONE PILL EVERY EIGHT HOURS', perfect, that means if it works, I can just run back here before dinner and take another one.

I take a pill out of the bottle, and putting it towards the back, on top of the fridge, I scramble to get a cup, and fill it with water, tossing the medium sized pill down my throat, taking a gulp over water, just seconds before the bathroom door creaks open.

I walk back into our bedroom, grabbing a pair of black combat boots, and slipping them on, meeting Tobias in the living room.

"Ready to go?" I smile, and he nods, grabbing his phone, and handing me mine, and grabbing the keys, off of the small round table in the kitchen. We walk out the door, locking it behind us. We go quickly into the mess hall, only having about fifteen minutes before we have to get into the training room to set up.

We are almost into the mess hall, when I begin to see a bunch of spots, and multiples of things, and it get very blurry, I turn my head around rapidly trying to find an escape from the blurriness, whipping my head back and forth, trying to get it back to normal, causing me to have a severe migraine, causing me to become dizzy. I grab the wall behind be, to try and steady myself to no prevail.

"Tris? Are you ok?" Tobias asks me, but I hear everything echo, so I'm just guessing what he said by the words I could make out. I nod my head 'yes' but I think he can tell I'm lying. I slide my back down the wall to sit on the ground; I hold my pounding head in my hands, shutting my eyes tight. I heart running foot steps come towards me, and talking, but I'm to out of it to know what they're saying.

I open my eyes back up, and see that everything is cleared up, I still have the migraine, but I can handle that. I slowly stand back up, testing my stability.

"Hey, are you ok? What happened?" Tobias asks me, I look around to see Christina, Uriah, Zeke, and Will.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, I just got dizzy for a second there, but I'm fine now, I promise" I say, plastering a realistic looking smile onto my face, making sure it'll pass their test. "I have a head ache now, but it'll be ok, alright?" I encourage, trying to convince them that I'm ok. Or am I trying to convince myself?

"Yeah, ok…" Tobias replies, in the same unsteady tone as earlier, "hey, can you guys go with her and sit, I'll get food" Tobias says, and they all nod, and walk with me into the mess hall, and sit.

"Hey Tris, what happened?" Will asks.

"Well, I would tell you, but I don't trust Chrissie here, to keep her Candor mouth shut." I snap, looking over towards Christina. Which is true, knowing her, the first chance she gets, she will tell Tobias what's going to with me, and he will get mad at me for lying, then make me go to the infirmary and skip training.

"Hey! No need to get moody! I'm Dauntless now remember? I can keep a secret," she says, and I immediately feel bad, I shouldn't have snapped at her like that. I guess I'm just worried about my shoulder, and now this whole head thing…

"Right, sorry Christina, I'll tell you guys you just need to promise not to tell Tobias…" I say, and I hear several 'Yeas' and 'Promises'. "Well, last night, Uriah hit my right should with butt of his paintball gun, and I hurt very badly this morning, and bunch of different colors, and really stiff. I think it's sprained or something. But anyway, I took some pain medication that was Tobias', when he sprained his wrist. It was dilaudid, and I guess the dizziness and migraines are part of the side effects… I'll be ok" I say, now trying to convince them that I'm ok, purposefully leaving out the part where I was seeing spots, and multiples, and blurriness. They had enough to worry about. "Christina, do you have any Advil in your bag?" I ask, not giving them a chance to try to tell me to tell Tobias, because I wont.

"Um yeah let me just…" she begins to dig through her bag when I ask her, and before she whips out the little pill bottle, handing me two. "Right here" she finishes, with a smile. I inspect the pills, seeing that they have a light green color, and look like they have liquid in them.

"God thank you! I should be all better now, and I'll answer your unasked question, I promise I'll tell Four if anything gets any worse" I lie, I know I wont tell him, unless I really I have to. Luckily, ever since I've been in Dauntless, I've become a much better liar.

I hear many sighs, probably of relief when I finish my sentence, and I laugh inside of my head.

"Damn Tris, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit it that hard, I swear!" Uriah pleads, and I can see the regret in his face. I put a real smile on my face, trying to show him, as much as I can, that it's ok.

"it's fine, we were all just playing around last night. Oh, be quiet, here he comes!" I mutter under my breath, but I know they all heard me, because they all began talking about some of the initiates, and I pretend to listen.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Tobias asks me, setting the tray full of food down on the table, and taking a seat. I just smile and nod. It's true now, I am feeling much better.

"Oh, food!" Uriah finally notices digging in, grabbing a bunch of bacon, Christina gets a muffin and some eggs, Will gets a little bit of everything, I get a muffin and bacon, and Tobias gets a bit of everything.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Tobias asks, and I speak up before any of the other horrible liars can.

"We were just talking about the initiates, the good ones, the ones who probably wont make it, or the ones that we love!" I say, biting a piece of bacon, nonchalantly, making it look extremely realistic. HA!

"Yeah, Olivia and Logan both look like they'll make it… same with Chase and AJ, but I don't know about Maddie, she seems really small, she'd have to be amazing at everything else, because I can tell she's going to get demolished in the fighting…thing is, if Maddie is made faction-less, I don't know what Chase is going to do…" Tobias says, in between eating, as we all nod in agreement.

"You think we are going to have another jumper?" I ask, sadly, I don't want to go through that again, and I don't want anyone else to go through that.

"I'm not sure, I hope not though…" Tobias trails off, as we all stay silent for a few moments.

"Well anyway! What do you guys thing of Tayton?" I ask, he's the only Abnegation jumper this year, why wouldn't I ask their thoughts?

"I don't know if he's going to make it either, but if he doesn't, I can tell he'll hold his own in faction-less" Uriah replies, being serious for once, I didn't know that was possible, but we once again all nod in agreement.

"And oh my gosh, Zoë, Jack, and Cameron are so annoying!" I exasperate. "Is it bad to say that I don't want any of them to make it, even though I know at least one or two will?" I ask, looking around the table

"No, of course not, do you think I wanted Peter or even Drew to make it last year?" Tobias asks me, and I just shake my head. He's right, no one wanted them to make it; they were jerks.

"Well, we better get going, we still have to set up" Tobias says, after we finish talking about the initiates. Grabbing my hand, as we both stand up.

"Yeah, us too! We still have to set up also." Christina replies, says bye to Will, and pulls a pouting Uriah out by the back of his shirt. "Come on you Pansycake" she almost growls, and the looks on Uriah's face is priceless.

"You ready to go?" Tobias asks me, and nod, walking out of the mess hall, listening to Zeke and Will talk, something about always being left behind, making me laugh on the inside. When we get into the hallway, to the training room, Tobias asks me, "are you sure you're ok? You can skip training today, if you want. I can train them by myself"

"No, I'm fine now, Chris gave me some Advil for the head ache and it pretty much gone now" I say, as we walk into the training room, setting up thirteen targets, and thirteen guns. One for each of the initiates, and one for Tobias and I.

And as soon as we are done setting up the initiates piling in, some looking tired as hell, and some looking excited, while very few look nervous. I know they are all hiding their nervousness, it's natural to be nervous on your first day, but some hide it very well.

"Alright, today you will be learning how to shoot a gun" I begin, "a gun will be your primary source of defense."

"What are the other defenses?" Ava, the only Erudite initiate that is not annoying.

"You're an Erudite, you tell me? And if you cant, then keep your mouth shut" Four says, crossing his arms, and taking a step closer to the girl. When he finishes his threat, he backs away, keeping his arms crossed.

"Well anyway, Four, will you demonstrate or will I?" I ask, looking over to Four.

"You can, I'll be demonstrating tomorrow." he replies, and with that, I walk over to the thirteenth gun and target, picking it up, and holding it to my left shoulder, the opposite of my dominant hand, but considering my… injury, I can't hold it to my right shoulder.

"By the way, this is my non-dominant hand, in case you were wondering…" I reply, sarcastically. I lift the gun back up to my face, and shoots, three rounds. I pull the gun away from my face, and see that every shot hit dead center of the target. I turn around, to see most of the initiates gaping. I chuckle on the inside. 'Wow, are they that impressed, they haven't even seen Tobias shoot, and they probably wont be able to either' I think

"Well, quit staring, go." Four says, with a smirk on his face. He knew what I'd do, that's why he's not surprised, we've been practicing almost everyday since I've become an official Dauntless member.

They all go and get guns, to begin shooting, Four and I walking back and forth, correcting initiates as we go along, when I see Jack had his gun set down and Liam holding his, just standing there talking. I walk over to them, crossing my arms.

"Is there something wrong with your hands?" I ask, sarcastically.

"Um, no, is there something wrong with you? I think you could use some practice little thing" the taller one, Liam, replies also sarcastically.

I grab the gun from Jack's station, and point it at Liam's neck, faster than you can blink. "I'm the one who's Dauntless, so try me initiate! Your holding a loaded gun, wake the hell up! Back talk again, and I will kill you!" I yell, keeping the gun firmly pressed against the vessel in his neck.

"Are you threatening me?" He asks, a smirk smeared across his.

"No, I'm fucking promising." I growl out, lowly. And just by the tone in my voice, he gulped, almost scared like. I laugh on the inside, not so big and bad now?

I shove the gun back Jack's chest, and walk away, smirking. I walk over to Four, and finally let the smile creep onto my face.

"You weren't really… going to shoot him, were you?" Four asks me, with a smirk plastered on his face also.

"Yeah, I was. I'm sick of people saying that I shouldn't be Dauntless, just because I'm small. I've been Dauntless, I am Dauntless, and I will remain Dauntless. Whether anyone likes it or not." I finish, with a deep sigh; we've had this conversation maybe a time or twenty.

He just nods, as we return to walking around the room. I hear a whistle come from the other side of the room, and I look over to see Four waving me over, towards Chase and Maddie. I go over, to see that Chase has hit the target almost every time, and see that Maddie has almost the same thing, but a few shots that are a bit off centered. But this is almost impossible, for a previous Amity to hit the target in the first shot, and every shot after that.

I give Four a look, and he nods. We know they've had some type of previous training, but we will wait for knife throwing before we ask them anything.

"Alright for those of you who have hit the target at least five times, and hit the center at least once, you may leave for lunch… if you haven't, well looks like you are staying with us" Four calls out, as several initiates scramble to leave.

"Thank you Four. Thank you Six." Maddie and Chase call out, from the door. Typical Amity generosity. We turn to see who is left, and see Tayton, Liam, Zoë, AJ, and Cameron.

"Wow, looks like you should have been practicing any way?" I ask, looking at Liam. He just stands there, as I chuckle.

"Ok, we'll start with you Tayton, it looks like you hit the target four times. If you hit the center in this shot, you are free to go" Tobias says, inspecting the target carefully. Tayton nods, holding the gun up to his shoulder, when I notice what he's doing wrong.

"You are holding the gun up too high on your shoulder, causing it to point down, move towards the middle of your shoulder, instead of resting it on top of your shoulder" I say, moving the gun to where I said it should be, as he looks at me questioningly, asking me if that's right, so I nod a 'yes', and he shoots. It hit's the target, dead center. "Alright, good, your free to go…" I say, and he nods, setting the gun down, and walking off.

"Alright AJ, your up…" Tobias says, and AJ comes up, he only needs to hit the target 2 more times, he has already hit the center. He does so and the routine continues, of initiates completing their tasks, and walking out. Everything goes smoothly until its Zoë's turn. We have been standing here for almost 10 minutes, waiting for her to just hit anywhere near the center, but has come to no prevail.

"I'll be right back…" Four says, walking out, and coming back not a minute later with Zeke. "Alright, Zeke, we'll be back in about 20 minutes, let's hope she hit's the center by then" Four says, pulling me out of the door, and towards the mess hall.

"Doesn't Zeke have to work at the landscapes today?" I ask him, by landscapes, I mean fear landscapes. That's become a job, and now pretty much everyone who just wants to go through his or hers, can go in there.

"yea, he's on break. And speaking of which, I was think that maybe, we could go through our fear landscapes in a few days, when we have that day off." Four asks me, recalling the day that we get off when the first of the initiates become faction-less, I merely nod, when we make it to the mess hall.

"Hey, what took you guys so long? We've been hear for like, fifteen minutes," Christina asks, taking a bite out of the burger.

"Some initiate decides that she doesn't want to shoot the center of the target" Four says, also taking a bite out of his burger after putting ketchup and mustard on it, which I did not discover until Dauntless. "So, I had Zeke go in there until we finished lunch" he finishes, taking another bite.

"Oh look, speak of the devil…" I trail off, looking towards the entrance to see Zoë, with no shoes, and Zeke, with a smirk on his face.

"Tris" Marlene scolds, being the kind heart of the group, "she may have been a pain, but she certainly is not the devil, she is trying as hard as she can" Marlene finish and I chuckle.

"Oh Marlene, I wasn't talking about the initiate" I begin, as Zeke sits at the table, "I was talking about Zeke" I say, with fake enthusiasm leaking from my voice like venom, as everyone laughs but Zeke.

"Wait, what about me?" Zeke asks, as confused as ever, which makes us all burst into another fit of laughter.

"You don't want to know dude, you don't want to know" Four says, laughing still, "so how did you end up getting her to shoot the target?" He finishes, taking the final bite of his burger.

"Well, the reason she couldn't hit it, was because the recoil, it kept knocking her back. So, I glued her shoes to the floor and… _BAM, _hit the target" he says looking all proud, "Man, I'm so smart, I should have been an Erudite" he says, and begins to eat his lunch.

"First, never, ever say that! And second, that explains why she has no shoes." I say, mainly talking to myself by the second part.

"Yeah, I found out that when you glue something, it stays there!" Zeke replies.

"Really Erudite man, very Erudite!" Four retorts.

"Um, T-Six, what'd you do to piss that kid off, or scare him half to death?" Uriah points to the initiate, Liam. "He has been glaring daggers at the back of your head for the past fifteen minutes" Uriah finishes.

"Oh, She stuck a gun to his neck, and promised to kill him if he back talked her again…" Four responds to Uriah nonchalantly, as if it were nothing new here in Dauntless, which I guess it isn't, at least not during initiation, people get guns stuck to there neck all the time. And get hung over the chasm, and knives thrown at them, you get it.

"GO SIX!" Shauna yells, causing all of the attention in the mess hall to go to her, she just shows her teeth and does this hissing growl sort of thing, and every body turns back to mind their own business. Shauna is always the one to say than women aren't treated right in Dauntless, so anytime a girl stands up to a guy, she throws her own little mini party of empowerment. We all just laugh at her excitement.

"Alright, well we have to get back to training, we'll see you guys later ok?" Four asks, standing up, and they all nod and we bid our good byes, and go off to train initiates for the rest of the day.

***Time skip (sorry, I'm going to try and refrain from doing this as much as I can in the story!)***

It's finally six o'clock, and we are done training, but Tobias said he wanted to go to the pit for a little bit after dinner, before we go back to the apartment. So we head down to the pit.

"Hey Tris, what do you think about maybe getting a tattoo, well both of us getting a tattoo?" he asks hesitantly, I can tell that he doesn't want to upset me by asking. A smile spreads across my face.

"That sounds like a really good idea, what'd you have in mind?" I ask him, the thought of him bringing something like this up excites me, and it must be something good if he found the courage to ask me.

"Well, we can go now, and I'll show you?" he returns, as I nod my head 'yes' and he grabs my hand and pulls me over to the little tattoo parlor where only Tori and I work at. He pulls me inside the building and calls over Tori, he whispers something in her ear, and she smiles and nods, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil. She finishes and asks,

"You ready?" and he nods, and looks to me.

"Yeah what is it?" I ask, "Do you trust me?" he retorts, "Yes, of course I do, I just want-" I cut myself short and realize that it's a lost cause to try and argue. They sit me down in the chair, and pull my right wrist towards Tori, also pulling on my shoulder as I wince, but try to cover it as best as I can.

About twenty minutes later, it's all finished and I look to see a black and white 'IV', with black and white Dauntless flames in the background and all around it. I marvel at the masterpiece for several seconds, recognizing that the 'IV' is roman numerals for four. I smile widely and look up at Tobias, "I love it!" I say, well try, but it doesn't come out any louder than a whisper. I could see the excitement on his face, as he kisses my fore head, and let's Tori tattoo his left wrist.

Another 20 minutes later, and Tobias has almost the exact same thing on his left wrist, except for instead of 'IV', he has 'VI', which I recognize as the roman numerals for six. Tobias looks as happy as ever when while making our way back to our apartment, giving me the occasional kiss along the way.

It's at this exact moment that I realize that my life is perfect. The perfect boyfriend, the perfect job, the perfect friends. And all there is left in life is too see what awaits for me!

**10 REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE, MY DOC MANAGER DECIDED IT NEVER WANTED TO WORK ON MY LAPTOP, SO I HAD TO FIND MY OLD ONE AND EVERYTHING, IT WAS A BIG MESS... SO ANYWAY, I'M GETTING SICK, SO IT MAY BE AWHILE BEFORE THE NEXT UPDATE, BUT 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I DO! THANKS FOR READING!**

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THE CHAPTER OR DIVERGENT, AND ALL RIGHT GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

Efulgent- Chapter 4

This morning is completely different. I wake up to find Tobias not there with me. I turn my head around to see if he's in the shower, but I don't see him there either. I get a bit worried, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and pushing up with my right hand. So worriedly that I forget about my injured shoulder. I wince slightly, I slip the sleeve down my arm just enough to see my shoulder, and seeing that it is slightly worse that it was yesterday, and now it's numb. I guess I'll have to take the pills again sadly.

I go into the kitchen to see if Tobias is there, but to my disappointment he isn't. I look around the living room to find a note on the front door, it reads:

**Had to go to a meeting with the other Dauntless leaders last minute.**

**I will see you at breakfast, and tell you all about it.**

**Sorry I didn't wake you up. You looked too peaceful.**

**I love you.**

**T/4**

While reading the note, I sigh. Ever since he became a Dauntless leader, when Eric left, he's done this a lot. Normally he tells me, or it's at night, but I guess this is different. I guess this is more important.

After not being welcomes by my lovely boyfriend, I mope around all morning. I guess you can call it pouting. Put I'm so used to the electricity that he gives me in the morning, that is no longer here. He is like a charger to my battery, as cliché as that sounds. I slowly pick my clothes out, and take a shower, peeling the clothes off without the normal pep in my step.

After I'm dressed, it finally clicks, that's when I get to see Tobias, or at least see Christina and Uriah to get my mind off of things until Tobias gets there. I get dressed quickly, in a black wide neck T-shirt, which shows just a bit of the bruise on my shoulder, black jeans, and my normal ripped up black combat boots which reminds me that I really should get new ones.

Before rushing out the door, grabbing my keys and phone. And taking more of that medicine that I took yesterday, but also remembering to take Advil while there, to keep the headaches to a minimum.

As I walk down the corridor to the mess hall, I begin seeing the same spots I saw yesterday. I try taking it slow, but eventually I stop, and lean up against the gray stained walls. I looks around to see spots, the same black spots, swirling around my vision. I slide down the wall, and hold my head in my hands, closing my eyes.

I give it a few minutes before I stand back up again, I cant take a chance that Tobias sees me. I shake my head a bit before continuing my journey to the mess hall, slowly. I finally make it, walking to our usual table and sitting down, my head between my folded arms on the table. Trying to find a bit of darkness that'll help my vision, and dizziness.

"Hey Tris. Have you told Four yet? About your shoulder?" Uriah asks me, but before I can respond, I hear a tray sat down next to my head. When I life my head, I see Tobias, just looking over at me. My eyes probably pop out of my head, or at least get to a decently large size before I can focus and regain my composure.

"What about your shoulder Tris?" Tobias asks me, putting some food on a plate and putting it in front of me. He raises an eye brow at me, in normal Tobias fashion, which looks kind of cute when he does it. So cute that I have to stifle a giggle. But then I realize that I have to lie, so he doesn't make me go to the infirmary for it.

"Oh, it's nothing, it was just a little sore yesterday, but it's fine now" I lie, with a smile plastered on my face. I give him a hug, his arm resting on top of my shoulder. I grimace through the smile, managing to make it still look like a smile, as I glare at Uriah. We pull away from the hug, and I get my face to look as normal as possible before turning to Uriah. "and if Uriah would shut his big mouth and let me talk before asking tons of questions, you would know what's going on, right Uriah?" I manage to speak out through gritted teeth, while he merely shakes his head.

I smile over to Tobias, "So how do your oh so 'important' meeting with the leaders go this morning?' I ask him, giving him hell about leaving me this morning.

"Well for one, it actually was important, and two, I will tell you later" he replies, taking a bite of his muffin. And that's how we spend the rest of our breakfast, talking with Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Will, and Lauren. As we're walking, something reminds me…

"So, do you think you can tell me what that meeting was about this morning, or… are you going to make me guess?" I ask jokingly, turning in front, where I'm walking backwards in front of Tobias, playing with his hands in the process. He smiles at me, and I return with a playful smile, he seems to be in a good mood, so that must mean something.

"The leaders think that we need to re-vote a new third leader. Robert is on his last leg, as he has broken so many rules already, and they don't think this leg is going to last long. So they think just sending him to the faction-less will dissolve the issue, and electing a new leader all together. I think it's a good idea, I personally hate Robert, I think he's a good for nothing, who thinks of no body but himself." Tobias says, looking at everywhere but me.

"well that's… great actually, I don't like Robert either, but I'm not one to be talking about a Dauntless leader" I begin, "but can you please stop talking like a drone. I'm your girlfriend, not one of your 'business acquaintances'" I say, throwing my hands up to make the quotation marks.

He inches his mouth closer to my ear before whispering, "Are you sure you just want to be my girlfriend?" he asks, planting a small kiss behind my ear, causing a shiver to go up my spine, "or… do you want be something more?" he finishes. At this point my back is against the wall, as Tobias trails kisses down my jaw line, before planting a small kiss at the corner of my lips.

"You know I want to be more, but in good time, when we're ready…" I reply to his very, intriguing question. The second after I get the words out of my mouth, he kisses me. I would like to say that it wasn't too passionate considering we're in public, but that would be a complete lie, and I think I've had my share of lies for the day.

Before the kiss can go anywhere, we both break away, silently agreeing that the initiates will be here any minute, and we can't let them catch us, but that doesn't stop him from giving me another soft, loving kiss, quickly, before speaking. "I love you"

"I love you too." I reply.

"I love you three."

"I love you Four."

"I love you Six." He finishes, with a small smile.

"Poor five, always gets left out." I say as we finish our halted journey to the training room.

"Well, you never know, maybe one day there will be a Five. Our Five." he says, almost quietly, as I return the gentle smile. "Hey, I forgot to tell Zeke, that we'd need him for demonstration in a few days, and he needs to give work a few days notice… I'll be right back, okay?" he asks me, and I nod. I now feel bad for giving him crap about leaving me this morning.

As I finally finish setting up, I look at my watch, I realize the initiates should be here any second. But before I can lift my head up from looking at my watch I'm shoved against the concrete wall, that seems to be happening a lot today. I lift my head to see one of the Candor initiates, Jack.

"Looks like princess is all alone today huh?" He asks, trailing wet sloppy kisses up my neck, towards my lips.

"Get the hell off of me!" I yell, trying to push him off, but he's just to strong and heavy. At this point his kisses finally make their way to my lips.

"You wanna ditch classes, go back to your apartment, maybe?" His muffled voice asks through his lips against mine, I try turning my head to at least resist a little, but his rough hands hold my head in place.

"Would you get the hell off me, I have a fucking boyfriend!" I screech out, before bringing my knee up to collide with, well… you know where. Before I hear Tobias' voice, somehow he always comes to be my savior.

"Yeah, and that would happen to be me, so I suggest you get the fuck off of her, before you have more problems" he says coming over to me, "Are you okay? I'm sorry I-" he asks, before trying to apologize and blah, blah, blah. He had no need to apologize, it wasn't his fault.

"I'm fine, lets just go…" I interrupt, going over to stand in front of the rest of the initiates who, assumingly, arrived just before everything happened, as they stand in front of us, bug eyed. It's kind of funny.

"Alright so-" Four begins, before rudely interrupted by a Candor. These Candors today are really beginning to piss me off.

"What's that on your wrists, it wasn't there a few days ago?" Logan asks, obviously inspecting our newly inked wrists.

"From what I remember from classes, on Fours wrist, is a roman numeral for Six, and on Six' wrist is the roman numeral for Four." An Erudite girl responded, Olivia.

"Yes, it is. We are dating, but we were keeping it hidden to try to keep things on a more professional level." Tobias says, finally finishing the sentence he attempter a few minutes ago

"Oh, how adorable! I love a good love story, so tell me, when'd you guys get together? I need some type of emotion in this rock pit" the Amity girl, Maddie gushes. I have to admit, she is so adorable.

"Um, during my initiation, he was my instructor, last year." I reply, I really don't care about telling them, I kind of needed a breather right now after the most recent cur of events.

"Wait, during your initiation? Isn't that like forbidden to date your instructor, you know because of fairness?" Maddie replies, with a contoured look on her face, it makes me giggle a bit.

"Well yes, but we didn't exactly announce it until a few weeks after initiation, and I made sure that her scores were fair." this time, Four speaks up before I can. He knows where this is going. And he was right.

"So, pretty much, the only reason she is here is because she was fucking her instructor. Nice… Whore" The same Candor, Jack, retorts. At this point I can practically already see the smoke coming out of Fours' ears, so I take the initiative to get things started before he kills someone, or more specifically, Jack.

"Alright then, thanks for the opinion, but your not in Candor anymore, so keep your mouth shut!" I begin, looking over to Jack, "So, today we will be practicing knife throwing, this will be your last chance improvement, before the first of initiates get sent to the faction-less, tomorrow, so I suggest you get busy. Before you start, Four and I will have a demonstration, right Four?" I say, trying to stop Four from killing Jack with his eyes, because soon that'll become a reality.

I walk over to where the knives and targets are set up, as the initiates follow. I stand on my tip toes to whisper in Fours' ear, "Just calm down, he's just some stupid initiate that's trying to get in your head, okay?" I ask, and he nods. And we hear a voice in the background.

"Careful kids, PDA, let's see what Six wants from him now." Jack says, trying to prove a point, I just roll my eyes at him while looking around the room to see everyone else doing the same except for Four, he looks infuriated. I jog to the Target, and stop, standing with my back against it. I am just mentally telling Four to stay relaxed and focused before things go awry.

Four makes his way over to the table, picking up five knives, and walking back over to me. I still see the rage in his eyes, and as far as I know, it hasn't simmered down a bit. He puts a knife in his right hand, leaving four in his left hand. He inhales, pulls his right hand back, and lets out a large exhale before throwing. I see it flying at me, spinning, but it looks almost faster than last year, before it jams itself into the bored behind me, clipping a piece of my shirt with it, only mere centimeters away from my body. I realize he's not focused, he would never get it that close to me.

"Four, calm the hell down!" I yell at him. He needs to calm down. He nods slightly, and I see the Dauntless fire in his eyes die down before he winds back for the next throw as I silently pray, that he's at least calm enough to focus on control. The next thing I know, the knife is between the gap in my arms, that are folded behind my back. He pulls back again, and the next one lands next to my neck, skimming the skin there, but not drawing any blood. He pulls his arm back again, throwing it, so it lands right above my head.

He's on his last one, he plays around with it in his hands, as I see the gears turning inside of his mind as he wonders what he's going to do with this one, obviously something special, and I trust him one hundred percent. I saw the small smirk beginning to appear across his mouth, when this became a game, a few throws back.

He inhales, pulls his arm back, exhales, and throws. The knife glides along my right ear, as I hear a faint ringing. I slide my head away from the knife, then slowly away from the bored before jogging back to where everyone else was, then I hear a gasp,

"Um Six, your ear, it's bleeding. Four cut you." Maddie says, almost astonished. But I just laugh.

I turn to Four and ask, "You meant to, didn't you?" and he begins laughing, and nodding relentlessly. And I laugh too, as all the initiates look at us like we're crazy. We're not, I promise.

"What?! Why would he mean to?!" Maddie explodes. She definitely is the little Amity girl.

"Because last year I talked back to one of the instructors, and they made me stand in front of a target while Four threw knives at me, and he nicked my ear then too!" I say, as I laughs die down to just gasping for breaths.

"Oh? Was that before or after you two became fuck buddies?!" Jack asks, with a smirk still plastered on his face. Oh he's asking for it now, and I am right.

"You know what, I've had enough" Four exclaims, before going over to the table and grabbing a knife. My body is screaming at me to do something to stop him, but all I can do is sit there, and stare, and marvel, and wonder what he's going to do next. Four brings the knife up to Jack's neck before commanding, "Walk!"

Jack does as he is asked, as he is in no place not to listen, and they walk and it takes us getting there for me to realize what he's doing. As we walk across the bridge that hovers of the chasm, four kicks the back of Jack's knees causing him to stumble, and fall. Four grabs his wrist, "hold on" Four commands, before letting go. Jack holds on for life. "Your going to keep your mouth shut now, right?" Four asks him. And jack nods, almost eagerly, but we all know this is much different.

Throughout the time that he is hanging there he kicks and yelps at times where is about to fall, it may be cruel but I chuckle on the inside at those moments. This moment brings me back to when Christina was hanging off the chasm, but this time is different. This kid deserves to be hanging here, Christina did not, back then she was still just the little girl from Candor who was scared of moths, but now she is so much more, we are all so much more, we are all Dauntless. Except for Four, he was already Dauntless, and in a way, always has been.

While the kid hangs there, I think of what he did to deserve this. Then I remember, he practically, no, he did say, that the only reason I am in Dauntless, and the only reason I came in first, was because I was fucking Four. And we haven't even had sex, though we've been close. I mean, it's not like I chose to be with him, he kissed me first, and I just kissed back, because there was no way I was going to turn down someone like him. Don't get me wrong, I still thought he was hot and the dark side of him, the side he didn't show, intrigued me, but I never would have made the first move, not with my instructor, and even if he wasn't my instructor.

Four lets him hang there for a minute or two, before finally walking away as he speaks, "Alright, lift him up, but I'll tell you now to advise your little friend to keep his mouth shut, because here in Dauntless, we have worse punishments than that. You're all dismissed for lunch." Four says before walking off, as I trail behind.

"Four!" I call out to him, jogging to catch up. "Four!" I yell again, "Four, wait up! What the hell is your problem?!" I yell at him again, as him ignoring me begins to get annoying.

The next thing I know, I'm against the wall encased between his arms. "Tris you know nothing he says is true, right?" he asks, and I nod. "Okay, good, I just… don't want anything that, that jerk says too affect you." He finishes, giving me a small kiss before we continue to the mess hall.

When we walked in we are welcomed by Christina, "Hey Trissy, had any knives thrown at you lately?" she asks me with a goofy smile on her face.

I decide to go along with her sarcastic-ness so I retort, "Actually yes. You've been hanging off the chasm lately, Chrissy?" I grin from ear to ear, as she just squints her eyes at me in fake anger, before we both burst out in laughter.

"I'm going to get some food for us." Four says, interrupting our laughter, before walking of towards the bars.

"So, in all seriousness, how's your shoulder doing. I went to the control room this morning to see Will, and he showed me footage tapes from this morning. Did you have another one of your dizzy spells this morning?" she asks me, because of course her truthful Candor side can shut her mouth, but I'm kind of glad she asked, so if something does happen to me, at least someone knows the full story of what's going on.

"Yeah, I did. But like I said, please do not tell Four. My shoulder will be better in a few days, and I'll stop taking that medicine." I reply, as we take our seats at our normal table, that everyone has learned better than to mess with.

"Alright, everything better be okay. Or I'm blaming Uri, and I will personally murder him." Christina says, in a threatening voice that I can't tell is playful or not. It makes me worry a bit for Uriah, but that worry quickly disintegrates.

"Um ok…" I reply, unsure how to respond to her threat. But we both quickly laugh it off before Four comes back, and we enjoy our lunch together, with Uriah and will joining soon after.

Around the middle of lunch, Uriah pops off, "Four, what'd you do, hang the kid over the chasm, he looks almost terrified." Four and I just laugh, while Christina and Uriah look at us awkwardly.

"Yes, he did." I say through our laughing fits, when we finally settle down, we look towards Uriah and Christina just to see an indescribable, priceless, look on their faces, which makes us burst into another fit of laughter.

"You did WHAT?!" Christina yells, now gathering the attention of more than half of the mess hall.

"Christina!" I hiss out, "Shut up! Yes, he hung him over the chasm, what of it. This kid actually deserved what he got…" I finish. Going back to eating my lunch, Four doing the same.

"What could he possibly do to deserve that?!" Uriah asks, as I can tell he is trying to hide his laughs.

"He accused Four and I, that the only reason I'm here is because, and I quote, 'fucking Four' which we've all gone through this, and know that it's not true… but he kept on taunting and Four got sick of it, so you know the rest of it." I reply.

A subtle "Oh" leaving Christina's mouth. I want to say "Yeah 'Oh'", but I decide against it, and keep my mouth shut.

"I think it's time to go…" Four says, a little while after we finish our conversations about the chasm. We all nod in agreement and stand.

A little while after the initiates begin to actually throw knives, Four and I take notice to some that are doing ok, who haven't even gotten a knife to stick, and the one who got good, really fast.

Two of the initiates that good really fast would be Maddie and Chase, the two Amity. Who also got good really fast in shooting, which is almost impossible for an Amity, considering they surround around peace and love. Not fighting and conflict.

I walk over to them, and tap them on the shoulder, "Come with me…" I say, like Four would, although I catch a glimpse of their faces, Maddie looks nervous, I turn around. "Four" I call out, and he looks over to me, and I wave him over. And I walk out of the room, sensing the three people still trailing behind me.

We finally make it to an empty training room, I don't want to be heard when we are talking to them. And I turn around. Four comes to stand by me, as I'm sure he has realized by now what this is about, and Maddie and Chase stand in front of us.

"Alright, speak up you two. How have you had previous training? There is no way that you are from Amity and that good." Four demands, crossing his arms. Gosh, he's hot…

"Well easy, we have been planning to come to Dauntless for a while now, practically our whole lives. This is the only faction that is free, and we could be together, and not have restrictions on everything…" Maddie begins.

"But we heard from a Dauntless transfer, that the initiation for Dauntless is rigorous, so we've been training our whole lives for this, by the way, don't be surprised if we are good in the fighting rounds too…" Maddie finishes, and looks over to Chase, and he nods in approval, telling her that she said the right thing.

"Alright, so your holding things back. How'd you get a hold of the weapons needed." Four presses on, when he wants information, he gets it, I admire that. We look at them so see them exchanging looks, almost telepathically talking.

"Well, as Madz said, we had a friend who was a Dauntless transfer. And he helped us." Chase begins, of what is going to be a long story. "We snuck into the kitchen and got a few knives, and the Dauntless transfer, his name is Derek, taught us how to throw. When we finally got good enough, we managed to get a few darts, don't ask how, and a good amount of peace serum, also don't ask how. But we injected the darts with peace serum and threw them at a few of the gate guards, potentially injecting them with it. Then Maddie here used he oh so sweetness to get two guns away from them, and any time we needed ammo, we just did the same thing with injecting them with peace serum."

"The worst that could've happened if we got caught, is that we would get injected with peace serum for a day or so. Perks of living in Amity. Then fighting was probably the easiest part of it all, just because it didn't require any stealing or blackmail. The only part we couldn't prepare for was the Fear Landscapes, but we're hoping that we'll be so far ahead by then, and we would try our best, and hope for the best, when the time comes." Chase finally finishes, gasping for breaths when needed.

"I see, so, where's your friend, Derek, now? I mean if you two were his favorite pass time, I'd imagine that he's helping more Amity." I say, honestly just wondering what happened to Derek.

"He um, he died. More specifically murdered. He tried to escape the gates, and failed, being shot down by the gate guards. It happened a day before the choosing ceremony" Maddie responds to me, Four and I just nod. We could already see the tears in their eyes, just talking about it. Derek was probably like a brother to them.

"Alright, get back in there. We'll be watching you two. Good luck." Four says, as they return to the room, and Four turns to me.

Four wraps his strong arms around my waist, pulling me that much closer, where there is barely any space between us. He presses his lips gently against mine, to a slow, passionate kiss. I trail my hands around his arms, and shoulders, and toned chest, and torso, finally resting around his neck. His hands, a bit rough from the Dauntless training, trail up and down my sides, down to almost mid thigh, finally sliding underneath my shirt. Before it gets too far.

"We-we better go, back to the initiates, Christina wanted to meet me at a store to pick out a dress for the party in a few days, okay?" I ask him he nods. We untangle ourselves from each others arms.

"I love you." He says to me, as I turn to walk out the door, I turn around to look at him. "I love you too" I reply, then taking the final step out the door.

I hate lying to Tobias, I really do, but if he finds out, he'll be so mad. So, I'm not really going to meet up with Christina, but I told her to cover for me, if anything is asked. I make my way back to our apartment, opening and closing the door behind me, and locking it. I then rush to the kitchen, and reach on top of the fridge, to find the orange pill bottle. I grab a pill out of it, reaching to put it back, and grabbing the Advil bottle also, grabbing to of the little green pills out of it. I throw the three pills in my mouth at once, taking a gulp of water, and swallowing.

I wait it out in the apartment, sitting on the beige couch in the living room, waiting for the dizzy spell to come, so I don't have to worry about getting caught with it in the hall. But it never comes, so I'm clear, I guess.

I make it out of my apartment, taking the long route to the mess hall, that crosses the chasm, in case the dizzy spell does come, I'm at least not as likely to get caught. I'm almost to the chasm, when a hand clamps around my mouth, and mere seconds later I begins seeing the usual spots, blurriness and multiples. I attempt kicking the person, or people behind me, but as you can imagine, I'm not very coordinated, so I miss. I try clamping my eyes shut, attempting to end the dizzy spell, but it doesn't work.

The arms around me, dragging me towards the chasm, I struggle against, but to no prevail. They finally make it to the chasm with me in tow, when I catch their faces,

Peter and Robert.

"What the hell?!" I screech out.

"My spot, as a leader is threatened. And I can't let a little girl take my spot just because her little boyfriend is a leader, so she must be disposed of." Robert speaks to me through gritted teeth.

I can still barely see anything, with the black spots clouding my vision, but seconds before I'm tossed over the edge of the chasm, I see someone punch Peter, falling to the ground with a thud, falling to the ground, unconscious. The person who saves me pushes me behind him, and sit myself against the wall, sliding down it, as I begin to have a really bad migraine, and actually dizzy, but I'm sitting on the ground, as the world begins to spin around me.

I hear another thud, just a few feet away, as I turn my head, before realizing that it begins to hurt worse, I can't see what made the sound. I hear talking a few feet away, something about custody, probably my savior asking to take my captors into custody. Then the person who saves me comes closer to me, and I see his face.

Tobias.

That is the last thing I think before my mind goes black. Along with everything else.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY BRANDS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER OR 'DIVERGENT' AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

Effulgent- Chapter 5

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

I slam my fist on the annoying, beeping alarm clock.

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

I pick up the alarm clock, and throw it.

_SMASH_

"Well, good morning to you too Tris… I don't think that alarm clock likes you very much either…" I hear a voice in my ear. Tobias. I look up my head resting on his shirtless chest, and give him a fake angry look, as I hear his chest rumble with laughter.

"Ha-Ha, what time is it?" I ask, rubbing my eyes, but not moving from my current position.

"Well, that right there, is a great question Tris, that I'd love to know. But my alarm clock was mysteriously murdered." Tobias replies, motioning over to our now empty bed side table. As we both let out a chuckle.

"I wonder who could do that…" I trail off.

"No idea. But judging how my phone has gone off a few dozen times of which I've ignored, it's sometime after eleven, but seeing that Max hasn't come banging on our door for the truth serum tests, it is sometime before twelve, so there you have it." Tobias replies, but making me curious.

"What truth serum tests?"

"Robert and Peter. You know, the people who attacked you last night? You don't remember anything? You fell unconscious right after I got there, so I brought you back here, and you've been sleeping ever since" Tobias explains the events of last night to me.

"Oh, ok. No, the last thing I remember would be walking down the hall, to the mess hall." I reply, "wait, you didn't take me to the infirmary, right?" I ask, panicked, and he just shakes his head, I let out a small sigh of relief, "So, what's going to happen to Robert and Peter."

"Well, Robert will be demoted and more than likely made faction-less, while the most that'll happen to Peter would be some time in prison. When I got there, all he was doing was standing there, and I couldn't falsify saying he was doing something, but he was a witness, just standing there, and god forbid, if anything did happen to you, he would've been tried as an accomplice, so lucky for him, nothing too severe happened." Tobias explains to me, as I nod my head at the parts that needed explaining.

I lean my head down to kiss him, but it quickly turns into something more, hungry. His hands moving up and down the backs of my thighs, butt, and up onto the small of my back, before going back down, while I sit straddled across his stomach, just above his waist. I lay on my stomach, with my elbows rested on his pillow, hands tugging at the pieces of short hair that I can get a hold of, causing him to groan.

At this moment, he trails his kisses down my jaw line, and down my neck, his teeth tugging at the sweet spot on my collar bone, as my head lay tucked in to his neck, as I allow myself to nibble on his ear, planting small kisses behind it.

This continues, us battling a battle that had already won before it even started. Before the door barges open, as we see an angry Max, shocked Cristina, and a smirking Zeke. He would be the one smirking.

Tobias angrily pulls away. That is one thing you don't mess with. When we are together, you leave us together, alone. Tobias hates overly nosey people, who stick their heads where they don't belong, hence why he hates Candor. "May I help you?!" He growls out menacingly, instantly turning from sexy, sweet, Tobias. To sexy, bad ass, Four.

"Christ Four! When will you realize that your duties as a leader are far more important than make outs with your girlfriend! I've been calling for almost three hours, to the point where I actually when to this idiot for help to get a hold of you two." Max exclaims, pointing over to Zeke, who is still smirking. But this seems to just add fuel to the fire that's inside of Tobias.

"When will _you_ realize, Max, that family, which Tris is, is far more important than anything that has to do with being a leader. When will you take a hint, that if you're trying to get a hold of me for that long, and I don't answer, that maybe I'm I don't know… busy!" Tobias rants. When somewhere in the middle of that, he stands up, picking me up with him, just to set me back on the bed, before getting in Max's face.

You could visibly see Max's face soften. "It's fine, Four. I'm sorry, I know that family is most important to you. I'm just stressed about this whole thing with Robert. We have already done the truth serum tests, figuring you didn't need to be their for that. But his faction release will be held in the mess hall in one hour. Please be there" Max replies, Tobias nods, and the three of our unwelcome visitors leave.

"I guess that means that we have to get up?" I ask, standing up and walking over to Tobias, pulling the covers with me, not wanting to leave the warmth of our bed. The warmth of Tobias. He smiles and turns to me. I don't understand why he is happy. He wraps his arms around my waist, and lifts me up, causing me to drop the blanket in the process. He captures my lips, before mumbling.

"We still have another forty five minutes. That is ours."

After our last forty five minutes of fun, together. I jump out of bed, to take a shower, after Tobias is done. I get out and get dressed, and before I can get my shirt on, the door opens, and I see Tobias walk in.

"Tobias, what the hell are you doing?!" I ask, surprised, as I try to cover up my chest.

"Oh, please Tris. It is nothing that I haven't seen before, or recently…" He replies before brushing his teeth, I feel my cheeks instantly heat up. When we are together, behind closed doors, he is so open and jokes, but it's like the second we walk out the door, he turns into Four, and has this massive barrier around him, which so far, I've been the only one to manage, breaking it down.

When I finally remember the pain in my shoulder, I dash to the kitchen. I pull the two pill bottles from the top of the fridge, sadly causing a few others to fall, crashing to the floor. I quickly get out the pills that I need, one of the shoulder medication. And two of the Advil for my headaches, before throwing the rest of the bottles back on top. I get a round clear glass from the cabinet, fill it with the purified tap water in the sink, throwing the pills into my mouth, and sipping a water, before Tobias comes out.

"Hey, what was that noise? It sounded like something fell." Tobias asks me, with a toothbrush in his mouth, and phone in his hands, with hair awry, going in ever which direction. Even then he's hot. And he's mine.

"Oh, I was just reaching for a glass, I dropped a few things in the process. Whoops!" I reply, trying to keep focus on his deep blue eyes, discretely biting into the inside of my mouth. I've always been told I was a horrible liar. But he just nods, not even looking awry at me. I walk up to him, and push my lips to his for a few seconds before pulling away and smiling.

"Now, go brush your hair Tobias. While I finish getting dressed." I whisper, still remaining clung to his waist. He smiles.

"Why yes Mother, I'll go brush my hair" he jokes, pulling away and stomping off like a pouting three year old.

I go to grab my black Keds that Christina made me get. I'm dressed in black sweatpants, and a wide strapped tank top that covers the remaining purple and black bruises on my shoulder, thankfully. My hair in a messy ballet bun.

"Alright, ready to go Six?" he asks, grabbing our phones, and sets of keys. And I nod. Walking out of the door, we lock it behind us. We walk down the hall way towards the mess hall, as we get nearer to it, we hear the rising riot and chaos coming from it. So loud. "I've got to go see Max. See what his plans are. Are you going to be ok?" He asks me, I love how much he cares, don't get me wrong, but I wish he wouldn't treat me like a child.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I'm going to go find Chris and Uri." I push myself onto my tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "I love you, Tobias. That'll never, ever, change."

"I love you too Tris. From the minute I saw you." He whispers back. I pull away and see him smiling at me, before turning away, and I do the same, going to find Christina.

I find Chris and Uri sitting at a different table than our usual, due to the riot going on, along with Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Will. That's when I feel it.

I quickly slide into a vacant seat between Zeke and Marlene, before I laying my head on the cool table. My vision again getting blurred by the black spots, and multiples. I hear distant voices in the background.

"What's up with her?" "Tris, are you ok, Tris?!" "Does she need to go to the infirmary?" "Tris, what's wrong!" "Tris!"

All the voices blurring around in my mind. I know they are close, but they sound so far away. I lift my head up to see the group of people sitting around me at the table, with a worried look in their eyes, Zeke is the first to speak up.

"Hey Tris, what's up, what happened?" he asks.

"Are you still taking that medicine that makes you woozy?" Cristina asks. I just nod in a reply.

"Zeke, blame your brother for this." I mumble out before lying my head back onto the table and closing my eyes.

"Uriah, what'd you do this time." Zeke asks, as all the others nod in agreement. I see panic cross Uriah's face. I'd be panicked too, you have a bunch of trained Dauntless staring at you when you've pretty much hurt their baby sister, and a Dauntless leaders girlfriend. Yea, not good.

"Uh, um nothing." Uriah mutters, looking away nervously. Suddenly finding interest in the creases of his hands.

"LIAR!" Christina exclaims. "You hit Tris' shoulder with a paintball gun the other day, so she has been having some pain, so she's been taking medication that wasn't exactly prescribed to her, so it's causing a bunch of side effects. Mainly being, dizziness, blurry vision and headaches. And Tris, I'll speak for you, if any of you tell Four, she'll kill you." she finishes proudly.

"Thank you doctor Chris" Zeke jokes, which wasn't exactly a lie, after initiation, Christina took a job as a nurse, and trained under Marlene for a while "And Uriah, as I know you already have many other death threats, I'll go ahead and create another one. If anything serious happens to Tris, I will help whoever else has threatened, to kill you. Four is like my brother, which makes Tris my sister in-law. No one hurts my family, not even my brother" Zeke finishes. He is very protective of his family, like most men in

Dauntless, or so it seems.

"Tris, why don't you want us telling Four?" Marlene asks.

"Because if he finds out, he'll take it out of context and make me sit out of initiation, and make me go to the infirmary. Which isn't needed, other than the small dizzy spell right after I take the pills, I'm fine, and it actually makes my shoulder feel really good." I reply, smiling. Thank heavens the dizzy spell is gone. Everyone just nods as a reply, as there is nothing really to say, they understand why to not tell Four.

"Welcome Dauntless!" We hear Max's voice booms into the mess hall, causing every body to fall silent, as they listen. "Today will be the release ceremony of our ex-Dauntless leader Robert. Last night he attacked our very own Tris Prior, and as you all know, that is not tolerable as a Dauntless leader. So he will be sent to the faction-less, where he will remain. Now, with Robert leaving, we only have two leaders, Four and myself, when the requirement is three per faction, so needless to say we will be on the look out for a new leader… thank you!" Max announces, as there is moderate chatter throughout the room when it is announced that there will be a new leader chosen.

"Tris, why didn't you tell us he did that?!" Christina bursts at me.

"Yea, I've had the exact moment to tell you guys, when? When you guys were bombarding me with questions about my shoulder? Or, when I was unconscious after the attack?" I retort, Chris should be smarter than this. She remains silent, so I pipe up, "That's what I thought."

"Okay, gees, I'm sorry. It's time to go announce the first to be faction-less among the initiates. Two of the transfers will be leaving today, while one Dauntless born." Christina says, as we both stand along with Uriah and walk out of the room. We make our way to the training room, to condole about the rankings when the initiates come in soon after.

"Alright, today you all have the day off." Christina begins, but the second she gets the words out of her mouth, the initiates attempt to dash out of the room, before I interrupt,'

"But, after the first to be faction-less are announced. Those who are under the red line have the rest of the day in Dauntless to pack their belongings, but tomorrow, you will be escorted out by a Dauntless leader. Those of you who are above the line remain safe here in Dauntless… for now. You will return here at six A.M. sharp on Monday morning. Understood?" I say, the instructor within me returning to the outside as I transform into 'Six'

There are several 'Yea's' and 'Okay's' but most just nod. So Uriah and Christina do a drum roll, before I flip the bored. Of course, Four just stands in the back with his arms crossed. He has a reputation to with hold. When I turn the bored, these are the rankings:

_Chase_

_Maddie_

_Jack_

_Logan_

_Olivia_

_AJ_

_Tayton_

_Cameron_

_Ava_

_Liam_

_Mason_

_Zoë_

Which means that Mason and Zoë are out, I'm really not surprised about either of them. That was just the transfers rankings, the Dauntless born rankings or on a different bored, and a small black haired girl was cut, she wouldn't have made it through the fighting rounds anyway.

After the bored is shown, they all scan it for their names, before celebrating with each other, after the many celebrations, Cameron is the first to speak up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that you didn't make it, but lets be honest, did you really think you were going to make it through?" She asks. God she is such a bitch. Zoë just runs out of the room, crying as the others walk out, may I add the accomplished smirk on Cameron's face. Christina and Uriah leave following the initiates, as I turn around to Tobias.

"So, what are you planning on doing today? I have to go back to the tattoo parlor for the weekend, Tori said the initiates normally celebrate getting through the first round over the weekend, so she needs my help. But I'll be there at dinner." I start walking towards him, and snaking my arms over his shoulders and wrapping around his neck. With a sly smile on my face as he returns it.

"Well, I have a meeting with Max, and the ambassadors to talk about who to recruit for a new leader, now that Robert's gone, there are only two leaders being Max and myself of course. That should last until dinner and then what do you say about me coming to pick you up from the parlor?" Tobias replies, now with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yeah? And… What should we do after that? I ask, almost innocently, as I feel our faces inching closer and by the time I finished my sentence, I'm whispering in his ear, before planting a kiss behind it, then lifting my face up to look into his deep blue eyes again.

"well, I was thinking… Round 2?" Tobias replies, with the same mischievous grin on his face. I just smack his arm, in mock embarrassment.

"Four!" I yell at him, jokingly. I say Four instead of Tobias in case any of the initiates, or anyone for that matter, are listening to us. He just winks, making us both burst into our little bubble of laughter.

"Well, I've got to go Four…" I say, after we are over our giggle fit. I really don't want to leave, I want to stay with Tobias all day, everyday.

"Alright girl. I love you, always." He returns, planting a soft short kiss on my lips.

"I love you too." I reply.

"I love you three"

"I love you Four" I finish, pushing my lips against his again, as electricity surges through my veins instead of blood, and the adrenaline is almost surreal. Tobias wraps his arms around my waist, pushing his lips against mine, bending down making me bend back a bit, before straightening again. I bring my hands up either side of his face, my thumbs running circles on his cheek while the other gently rubs across his lips, almost to make sure that he is really here, while I trail kisses down his neck, starting behind his ear.

Tobias' hands move from my waist down, traveling to my legs, rubbing my thighs before pulling one up to his waist, as my leg latches on. Shortly after, pulling my other leg up, so his waist is completely encased by my legs, his hands resting on my butt to hold me up. By this point he's trailing feather weight kisses down my neck, stopping to suck on the joint on my collar bone, before moving further down to my chest, kissing the four ravens in flight. My tattoos.

"Tobias… I'm sorry, I want to continue this, I really do, but I have to go to work. We can continue tonight, or tomorrow, I promise." I bring my mouth up to his hear to whisper when I remember what had to be done. He nods and I slide down from his waist slowly, I almost feel bad that I did that as I see his eyes close for a few seconds, as he grits his teeth.

His eyes open a few seconds later and his face seems to return to normal. "Alright. I'll see you in a bit. I love you" He responds a few seconds later. We untangle ourselves from each other, before saying our good byes and walking our separate ways.

Man this is going to be a long day.

Time skip- 30 minutes before Dinner

When I said it was going to be a long day, oh I was right. I've done countless tattoos on countless initiates as I realize that Tori was right, they come here to celebrate.

Just as I'm cleaning up my station after the most recent tattoo the door opens again, and I begin my usual greeting before even looking to see who it was. I stop myself from my normal greeting when I see Max standing at the door.

"Hello Max, can I help you with something?" I ask, still continuing to clean up my station.

"Hello Tris, how are you?" He asks, being a leader, he has to be at least a little polite, but I know he wants to cut the crap and get to the means of business, as do I.

"I'm doing good, and you? Do you need anything?" I reply.

"I'm fine. Is there anywhere we can talk, it's very important, and quite urgent." He says. I just nod and wave him over to follow me, back to the little office I have, I don't use it too often considering. I take a seat behind the desk while Max takes the seat in front.

"Alright. So as you probably know, we are short a leader with Robert's absence. There was a meeting today between Four and I, along with the ambassador's about who we should recruit as a new leader, but the ultimate decision is mine. I would like to know if you'd want to become a leader here Tris?" he begins, as my inner self does a little happy dance but I make sure to remain calm, cool, and collected on the outside. "I think your qualities are exactly what a Dauntless leader should have. You wouldn't be working here anymore but you'd still have your job training initiates along side Four, if you'd like. So what do you say?" Max finishes, flashing a small smile towards the end, it almost seems like he's… hopeful.

"Max, I'd love to. This seems like a great opportunity. The only question I have is if you've talked to Four about this?" I ask, as my inner happy dance finally settles to just an inner wiggle.

"No, I have not, But I figured that you'd like to tell him, considering you guys are involved."

"Well, it's a yes. I do need to talk to Four about it, and I will let you know more tomorrow, if that's ok?" I ask. I don't think Four will have a problem with it, but I know that if and/or when I become an official leader, I will have the authority to over rule what any one tells me, including Four, and he's the type of guy who likes to be in control, both romantically and in real life, and if I'm a leader, I don't exactly have to listen to what he says.

"That's fine Tris, come to my office at say, one o'clock tomorrow? And if you agree, I will give you all the things you need to know." Max replies. And I just nod. He stands, and I stand as well.

"Thank you!" I say on his way out, he just nods and leaves.

I return to my station in the front of the parlor, and not a minute later Tobias walks in.

"Hey girl, how are you doing? I saw Max walk out of here, what'd he need?" Tobias asks, coming over to me and planting a not so gentle kiss on my lips.

"Hey, I'm doing great actually and-" I begin but I'm cut off by the door opening again, and one of the initiates, Jack, walks in.

"Well, if it isn't little miss Divergent." Jack says, cockily walking over towards us with his arms crossed. That stupid smirk plastered to his face.

"What are you-" I begin, but I'm cut off again.

"Don't play stupid with me, you should just be happy my rankings were high enough, or your little secret won't be so safe with me, just ask your boyfriend." He speaks again, now looking over to Four who I look at, horror evident in my eyes. Jack knows I'm Divergent.

"Four, what the hell is he talking about?!" I speak lowly, through gritted teeth, he better have a damn good explanation.

"Tris.. I-" Four begins to stutter, but Jack takes the honor of talking before him… again.

"Well, I'll you guys you know just, talk it out… it was my pleasure" Jack finishes before leaving, the same smirk on his face.

"Wait, just stop. You told some stupid initiate about my divergence? Isn't it enough risk with the other leaders, or even the other factions?!" I almost yell at Four. He opens his mouth, but no words come out for a minute.

"Other leaders?" He asks. My god, someone other than us knows that I'm Divergent and the only thing he can talk about is me being a leader.

"Yes Four, I'm a leader now. You know, I was going to tell you about that tonight, and we'd have a special night together, but I don't know, maybe you'll tell everyone about that too!" I full out yell now. I'm just furious, he knows that this one thing about me, could potentially get me killed, it's like he doesn't even care. Does he even care?

I begin walking out the door I can't stand the sight of him right now, but I feel his fingers wrap against my fore arm, but it's cold this time. "Tris, wait, just hear me out, please!" He pleads, but I can't. I can't just listen to him, explain to me what happened, no excuse in the world is going to fix this. I could die because of this.

I rip my arm out of his grip before turning around and pushing his chest back a little. He goes to reach out for me again, but I move away. "NO!" I yell, "Tobias just no! Please, just let me go, I can't deal with this right now. We will talk about this more tomorrow, I'll be staying at Christina's tonight." I finish, my voice is now nothing above a whisper.

He nods before letting me go, and I exit the door, and go to Christina's apartment. My legs begin at a slow walk, before finally just walking, until I'm pacing, then jogging, now full out sprinting. Tears are resting on the brims of my eye's, threatening to fall.

I finally find Christina and Will's apartment, before slamming my fist against the door, before breaking down. I slide down, against the wall next to her door and cry. More like bawl. I probably should have heard him out, actually, I know I should've, but I couldn't. Right now, I could be dead within seconds, or taken to the Erudite to be tested on, and poked and prodded.

The door finally opens, and I see Christina's face, clear in front of my vision, before Will picks me up and takes me inside with them, where I spend the rest of my night.


	6. Chapter 6

cried.

I don't think I've cried that much in forever. Just thinking about it makes me tear up a bit. Not only can I be killed at any second due to one small secret that got out, but I had my first real fight with Tobias, the love of my life, and always will be.

I explained everything to Christina and Will last night, about what happened, they already know about my divergence, and Christina insisted that we have some of the girls over, to just have girl time. It eventually wound up to Christina literally kicking Will, her lovely boyfriend, out of their apartment, and sending him to Uriah's for the night. I could tell he was grateful of her kicking him out, instead of having to drop the bombshell that he didn't want to intrude on any of our girl time.

A few hours later, I had told the girls, being Shauna, Marlene, Lauren, Christina, and myself, about what happened at the parlor, with Max. About the offer to become a Dauntless leader, of which they said I'd be a 'retarded idiot with no brain' according to Lauren, if I didn't take the offer.

So, that's where I'm going to back to Christina's apartment from now, from the meeting with Max, and my agreeing to becoming a Dauntless leader. I feel happy now, head-strong, and the youngest Dauntless leader in history, along with being the only female Dauntless leader in history. Needless to say, I'm proud.

I finally make it back to the apartment after pondering for a bit, and knocking on the hard, black, door, which immediately opens, causing my hand to slip from its presence. "Girl, you know you don't have to know, consider this your home until you get things sorted out with Four. Although in all reality, if it was Will and I in this situation, I would've given him the boot…" Christina bursts, sassily may I add, yanking me in by my wrist and ushering me to the couch.

"I heard that" Will murmurs, bringing his head up from the book he is currently enveloped in.

"I'm glad you did, sweetheart. It's a good think for you to know, instead of reading about… water lines? Okay, weird. Anyways, how'd it go Tris." Christina replies to Will, with a sly smirk on her face, as she brings us some drinks to the table, consisting mainly of beer. This girl wants be drunk before the party even starts, but I gulp it down, quickly brushing the thought to the back of my mind, as the alcoholic drink gives me warmth that I would normally get from Tobias, at the same time, easing the pain in my shoulder.

"Well, you know…" I begin trailing off, with a goofy smile on my face, I know this'll bug Christina, as she always has to have all the 'deets' about the current drama, which just so happens to be about me.

"No, Tris, I don't know. I don't know what it's like to have a meeting with a Dauntless leader about becoming a Dauntless leader, and I will more than likely never know what it's like." She raises at me, taking another few small sips of beer.

"Kidding… but it was fine, I went in there, and brought up our conversation yesterday, and said that I accepted his offer on one condition. That there is to be no conflict between Four and I, pretty much meaning that we our going to keep and personal and business lives separate. He replied saying that it's a deal, and gave me the low-down of what I needed to know, and that I will be going to other factions on the weekend, which he will be giving me more information on this week, we said good bye and that was it… nothing to horribly interesting, I suppose" I reply. I don't want to make a big deal about me being a leader, it's nothing different, except for the fact that I have a higher spot of authority, much higher.

"Oh alright. Well I hope you don't mind but, I told Uriah about your leadership, who told Zeke, and they want, actually, they are going to throw a party tonight to celebrate. I don't even know if that's a think, to have a party for that, but if it isn't, then they are making it. Those boys can make a party out of practically anything, so I guess we have to get you dolled up, sweet thing" She informs, using a really fake Amity accent, that make's all of us burst into laughter, before she drags me into her room to get me 'dolled up', what ever that means. So much for not making a big deal about my leadership.

Time skip- that night, 10 PM. (Sorry, this'll be the last one for awhile, I hope)

It's finally party time, as Christina and I make our way to Zeke's apartment. I'm dressed in a black dress that goes a little above my mid thigh, it has long, laced, sleeves, and flares out at the bottom a bit, with frills, and it has oval cutouts on my sides, that goes from my hips to just under my chest, for shoes I have black spikes seven inch pumps that are enclosed with a peep toe, accessories consisting of a diamond '4' necklace, and meaningless ring or two, and black and gold bangles, the gold matching the spikes on my heels, and my hair up tight in a curly French twist, can't have it getting it in the way, now can we?

We finally make it to the party, as I inspect everybody. Most guys clad in jeans and a t-shirt, some tighter than other, while girls were dressed about the same as Christina and I, if not more sluttier or more casual, either way, I'm happy with how I look, because I look sexy.

"Tris…" I hear his voice. Tobias' voice.

"Yes?" I reply, I don't want to let on that I miss him dearly, and I practically want to jump on him right now, so a simple 'yes' is about all that I can manage.

"Look, I'm sorry, and I will explain later, when we are in the comfort of our own apartment, if you're willing. But for right now, can we stick with that the situation is handled?" He asks me, I love when he's unsure of himself, when he doesn't want to force me into anything. There is no way I can say no.

"One question, and everything will be fine… What did you do to handle the situation?" I ask, almost afraid of his response. When it comes to my safety, in Tobias' eyes, desperate times call for desperate measures, I just he wasn't too desperate.

He grins. Just grins for a moment or two before replying. "Let's just say that Jack is going to be a bit spacey from the past week or so, courtesy of the Erudite…" Tobias trails off.

Memory serum. My boyfriend is a freaking genius. A loving, over-protective, caring, smart, sexy, genius.

"You didn't?!" I ask, happily, to confirm my suspicions, he just nods happily, he knew he won me back, not that it'd be much longer before I'd come running back.

I run the few steps between us, and literally jump on him, wrapping my legs around his waist, and kissing him. As he kisses back, his hands holding my butt, and my arms wrapping around his neck, and into the ends of his hair.

It was a few minutes of kissing and subtle whispers of missing each other, they are interrupted, "So, I suppose my girl party with Tris is done?" Christine intrudes with her arms crossed.

"Sorry, Chrissy, but you're stolen from again" I reply, my legs leaving Tobias' waist, but not seconds later his arm is wrapped securely around her waist.

"It's fine, I guess I'll just enjoy my time with Will."

"So, what do you guys say we get a drink, in celebration of our newest Dauntless leader, also known as my wonderful girlfriend…" Tobias smiles, now dragging the attention over to me alone. We make our way to the food and beverages table, all grabbing beers out of worn metal ice bucket, and popping the tops off.

At this point it's about an hour or so later, and our group of friends has subjected themselves to an area with two couches and secluded, well as secluded as you can get in a raging party. Zeke excuses himself, before going to stand on a table, which holds it's own as a stage for this moment. Poor table.

"Alright, we have all gathered here to celebrate the leadership of my brothers girlfriend Tris, which makes her my sister so don't fuck with her or you've got me and my brothers on your ass." He just had to throw that in there. "We've all enjoyed having everyone here but it's about time you get your asses out, so bye thanks for coming, try to get to your apartments safely!" Zeke shouts, then jumping off the table, and coming back over to us.

"Alright so what are we playing, Never Have I Ever, or Candor or Dauntless, or both?" Zeke asks. Anytime we have a party, we always have our own mini party afterwards, which is the fun part.

"How about Never Have I Ever first, then Candor or Dauntless?" Shauna suggests, getting many nods in agreement.

"Good thinking, get some of us tipsy, or if we're lucky, drunk, before Truth or Dare, and if anyone leaves, you're officially a pansy cake." Uriah exclaims, him and Zeke going into the small kitchen to pour the many shots needed, as everyone groans in response to Uriah's remark.

Sooner rather than later, we are all gathered in a circle, as it's decided that Will will go first, followed by Christina, then myself, then Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, then Lauren.

"Ok, so, never have I ever… been in handcuffs." Will starts off, quite boring may I add, causing everyone but Christina, Marlene, and of course will to take shots.

"Never have I ever done drugs" Christina continues, Uriah, Zeke, Four, and myself to take shots… lets just say we wanted to see how it affected our aim. So my turn.

"Never have I ever…" I think, "been drunk." This is when I become the sweet little Abnegation girl, even when I'm far more. I've been tipsy, but never drunk, I don't know what being drunk will do to me. Everyone takes a shot, except for me of course.

"Never have I ever done body shots." Four says. Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Lauren take shots there.

"Never have I ever had knives thrown at me." Four and I take shots.

"Never have I ever dated my instructor." only I take a shot

"Never have I ever been to Abnegation." Zeke, Four and I take shots.

"Never have I ever been to third base with Four." Of course Uriah would say that. Only I take a shot, as I'm beginning to feel a bit tipsy.

The game went on and by the time it was over, I had taken 9 shots, Four, Zeke and Uriah had taken seven, Shauna and Lauren took six, Marlene and Christina took five, and Will took five. That pansy cake.

**INSERT CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS SCENE (I'm sorry for this, I'm not proud of this chapter what so ever. My head is just not in it… there will be future scenes like this, and I had one written but I hated it… I'm really sorry!)**

Many truths and dares and stripped clothes later, we make it back to our comfortable apartment, at about two in the morning.

"So, are we ok?" Tobias asks me.

"We are fine.." I reply, smiling. We're both laying down in pretty much what we came home in. I'm in sweatpants and sports bra, thank you for that Zeke. And Tobias is just in a pair of jeans, as we are both ready to crash.

"Good I thought it'd be awhile before I got to do this" He whispers in my ear, before planting a kiss behind my ear, swirling his tongue around the spot for a few seconds. "Or this." He kisses down my neck, making his to my collar bone then biting the spot where it joins my shoulder, as I tilt my head to the side so slightly to give him better access. "Or this." He finishes, finally pushing his lips against mine, in a passionate kiss, and I kiss back.

Tobias slides his tongue across my lips, asking for entrance, which I do not grant. I want him to really want it. He pulls me on top of him, which I hear him groan from under him. I leave my hands on his chest, my legs wrapped around either side of his waist. He trails kisses down my neck, almost needy, my head being tucked into his neck, I nibble on his ear. He kisses his way back up to my lips, and tries to get into my mouth again, I stifle a small giggle at his groan. Tobias slides his hands up and down my sides, before squeezing my butt, causing me to gasp in shock (cliché right?) letting his tongue slip into my mouth, at the same moment he flips us over, so he's on top of me.

Tobias' mouth exploring mine, his hands slide down towards my waist. "Tobias, hey…" I whisper, pulling just centimeters away from him. He tries to connect our lips again, succeeding, before I pull away again, "Not right now, ok?" I ask, but he just kisses me again. Ugh, he's so stubborn.

I flip us, so I'm on top again, pulling us both to sit up, with me straddling his waist. "How come it always seem that you don't listen unless someone is above you, or in this case, on top of you?" I ask, a smile shone on my lips.

"I guess I just like to be the one in command" He replies, winking at me.

"Well, sadly for you, I'm one in command too now, so you'll just have to deal with it" I say, also winking, before lying back down next to him. Falling asleep almost the second my head hit's the pillow, with the love of my life next to me.

"Tris… Trissy… baby… babe… girl… Tris…" I hear my names, and petty names, being called, but they sound so far away. My eyes flutter open, to catch Tobias' deep blue ones, and I'm immediately awoken.

I sit up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, to see that Tobias is dressed, with breakfast in hand, which consists of an omelet and blueberry sugar muffin (my favorite!) and coffee.

"Good morning, my lovely." Tobias greets, planting a small kiss on my lips, before setting the breakfast in front of me. "I was thinking breakfast in bed?" He asks before I nod eagerly, "but I do have a meeting with Max this morning, just about initiates progress and stuff, nothing to worry about." he finishes, smiling over to me. "Plus, you'll be taking a shower and getting yourself sexyfied, and I'll meet you down in the training room, okay?" He finishes

I just nod, sadly. Even as a leader, Tobias has to leave me in the morning. But despite him leaving, I lean up to give him a sweet kiss on his lips, before he slips out the door, to his meeting.

I eat my breakfast, and wander to the kitchen, remembering to take the pills for my shoulder, along with two Advil pills, before going to take a shower. As I'm the shower, I feel the dizzy spell coming and I'm actually happy to get it out of the way so soon. I know what comes next, the dizziness, the black spots, and seeing multiples. I crouch down, to where I'm on my knees, so I don't slip and get injured more than I already am. I tuck my head into my hands, snapping my eyes shut quickly, and wait for the storm to pass by, as the water pounds on my back.

Minutes later, I open my eyes, after the dizziness subsides, and see that my vision is clear again. I stand up, and finish my shower, thankful that I had the dizzy spell in the privacy of my own shower. I finally get out, wrapping the towel around my body warmly, and step out of the bathroom to find clothes, today are fights, so I won't be doing to much, at least not that I'm aware of. So I grab a black leather mini skirt, a black tank top that the arm holes go to about two inches above my waist, a black strapless bra, and black fingerless gloves, so I don't tear my knuckles up from the punching bags. I put my hair into a fishtail braid that lays on my right shoulder, and put on mascara, black eye shadow, and black eyeliner, applying a bit of blush to my cheeks and lip gloss, and put on my black combat boots that go just above my calves, grabbing my phone and keys, I exit the apartment.

I skip breakfast, knowing that I'm not exactly hungry. I make my way down to the training room, where I can't help but notice that the pain in my shoulder is almost invisible, making me ecstatic that the pills are actually working.

I finally make it to the training room, I know Tobias won't be here for another twenty minutes or so, so I begin to set up. I set up ten punching bags, and get the ring and mats cleaned up, and after that was done I went over to the punching bags to practice.

About thirty minutes later, I my knuckles are worn, and probably bruised and bleeding from inside the gloves but I don't care. I turn to the bench by the door and grab the little towel, wiping my forehead clear, and gulping a full bottle of water down. I walk back over to the punching bags, and continue my work out when I hear a throat clear behind me. I turn around to see our nine remaining initiates.

"Oh, hey. Today you guys will be training for the fights throughout the week, basic kicks and punches and techniques that'll work best for you, but there will not be any fights today-" I begin, when I'm cut off.

"Actually, there will be one fight today." Four announces, walking into the room with Zeke. I look at him questioningly, but he just says. "Zeke, in the ring." He complies, and Four turns to me, I see the glint in his eye. "Six, in the ring"

I nod my head entering the ring, "You know Four, if you would've given me a fair warning about this, like you did Zeke, I wouldn't be dressed in a mini skirt… but since Zeke is scared of a girl, I'll go easy with him" I reply, as I get into a fighting stance.

"Do I hear complaining Six?" Four asks, as he goes into instructor mode, crossing his arms, as the initiates gather around the ring.

"No" I grumble out, as Zeke also gets into a fighting stance. I know Zeke jokes around a lot, but he wasn't third in his class for nothing, right behind the unbeatable Four, and asshole Eric, so I know I need to think this through, and come up with a plan.

"Alright. Just to make this interesting, it's not first pin, it's first knock out, understood?" Four announces, Zeke and I both nod, as I try to hide that I'm a bit terrified. "Zeke, don't go easy on her, I will try to refrain from killing you if you hurt her." Four tries to joke, but nothing is going to make it's way into Zeke's mind at this point, he's too focused. And I think that's what terrifies me the most.

"And… Fight"

I attack first, throwing my already bruised and bloody knuckles into his throat, causing him to double over, gasping for air. I take this moment, to throw my knee up into his stomach, and once or twice into his face, as I see blood already dripping from his nose. He looks up, and I see his lip is slightly cut, and bleeding. I know it's only seconds before he attacks, so I throw my left, injured, shoulder into the side of his head, by his ear to see if I can knock off his balance, and I pull my leg behind him, and kick the back of his knee, causing him to fall, pulling my arm with him. I shout at the pain in my shoulder, but I try to muffle it through my gritted teeth.

Zeke gets me below him, his elbow into my shoulder, and I let out another muffled scream out. I don't bother looking at Four, I don't want to see the look on his face. "Zeke, my shoulder!" I whisper, and I see pain rush through his face, I know he regrets it, and I hate to make this fight unfair because of that, but I couldn't bear the pain anymore without practically begging for him to knock me out, and Four to find out about it.

After Zeke gets his elbow out of my shoulder, he throws kicks at my stomach, and his fist hits my fist three or four times, causing my nose and mouth to bleed, and I'm sure my cheek and eye are going to be black and blue. I know I have to get off of my back, or this is going to become really bad really fast. I gather all of my strength, and flip us, so I'm on top of Zeke.

I throw my bloodied fist into his face, near his eye, cheek, lip, and mouth, just as I'm about to throw the blow to knock him out, to his temple, he throws me across the mat. I land on my side, as I groan in pain, but I stand up before I allow myself to process the pain, when I stand I see Zeke there, I immediately get into a fighting stance, and we circle each other when I hear Fours voice, as low as a growl, menacing.

"Come on, stop playing with each other."

That puts me into overdrive. In drive to somehow shut up Eric, in drive to hurt Peter, in drive to impress Four. I throw the punch to Zeke's skull, causing him to fall to the floor like a ton of bricks. I won, I beat Zeke!

"Maddie, Chase, take Zeke to the infirmary please, I wouldn't be surprised if he has a broken nose. Six, go get cleaned up. The rest of you can begin practicing on the punching bags." Four announces, as I leave the room mid sentence, I feel the blood dripping off my face.

I go to the corner of the room where the water fountains are, while walking there I pull off my gloves, staring at my bruised and bloody knuckles in awe. When make it to the fountain I set the gloves to the side, and wash my face off, the bleeding from my mouth finally stops but my nose is still going, so I pinch the bridge off my nose, and let the dripping slowly come to a stop.

"Hey, are you ok?" Four asks, walking up to me.

"Yea, Four, I'm fucking perfect! My nose is non-stop bleeding, my eye is going to be swollen shut, and I swear I broke a knuckle or two. So you tell me, Four?!" I growl out.

"Hey, don't use my nickname like a weapon against me, my real name was used like that for way too long, and I'm not going to have you ruin that because you got a little bloody in a fight Tris" He mutters in a reply. I don't feel bad.

I turn towards him, my nose finally stopped bleeding, but I feel the blood dripping down my aching knuckles, and off of the tips of my fingers. I see his face visibly change, but immediately reverts back to the hard looking Four.

"I don't know why you would do that to me Four, to us!" I plead "you could've left it at a pin, at least, I would've gotten the point, whatever that was! You made me knock out one of my best friends, do you not even care?!" I yell at him. The initiates have already left for lunch, so we don't have to worry about that extra attention.

"I did it for you Tris, for you!" he yells back, "to make you stronger! To make you realize, that the enemy may be one of your friends, and you will still have to hurt them! You think I enjoyed watched you get beat the shit out of, or Zeke?! Because I didn't!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP IT TOBIAS!? WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING STOP IT?!"

I try to walk away, when my arm is yanked back, "Don't walk away from me." Tobias growls out lowly, his knuckles turning white from squeezing my arm so tight, where I'm sure there is a bruise.

"Tobias, let go, you're hurting me." I whisper out, I'm too exhausted for yelling, but he doesn't let go, "please let go of me, I'm sorry!" I whisper out again, but it feels like his grip only gets tighter, like he's getting angrier, "Tobias, let go! Don't turn into your father!"

He finally lets go, pulling me into a hug, "oh, Tris. I'm so sorry. I'm not him, I promise you I'm not him, I will never be like him. I will never hurt you again, I'm so sorry!" He mumbles into my hair.

"Tobias… look at me." I whisper back. He lifts his head up from my shoulder, and I see his face is red, and his eyes are blood shot. I hit him where it hurts, but that's what I had to do. "I know you are nothing like him, I know that. And I don't want you turning into him, which I have faith in you that you won't. But that was the only way I could get you to snap out of your little trance, and be you, the man I love." I reply.

He just nods on the subject, as we both don't want to speak another word of it. "Lets get you cleaned up" He whispers, and that what we do. We could back over to the water fountain, and he holds my hands in his, running them under cold water, to try and stop the bleeding. "How'd this happen Tris, this wasn't just from the fight, you had gloves on, what else did you do?" He asks me, as I put the damp gloves back on, as they act like a rag, keeping my knuckles from bleeding again, and slightly subsiding the pain.

"I was here for about an hour this morning, I practiced some on the bags. My knuckles were already bloody after the punching bags, so I can't imagine the damage done during the fight." I reply

He just nods, and we make our way to the infirmary to get Zeke before lunch. Turns out he wasn't hurt to badly, just lots of blood and a broken nose, which was fixed in an instant, and by the time we got their, he was raring to get out of the bed.

Zeke, Tobias, and I all go to the lunch room, and get many stares and whispers of which brushes off our shoulders, until we get to the table.

"Damn, what the hell happened to you two?! Who'd you fight!?" Uriah asks, quite shocked may I add, I would've thought he'd known.

"Each other." We both grumble out, eating our food hungrily.

"Normally, I can tell who won by the looks of it, but I can't here, I would like to say Zeke won, but I'm doubting Tris' ability. So, what was the turn out" Will asks quizzically, his Erudite shining through. Quite annoying may I add.

"Tris won. But I made sure to give her a run for her money. It was a knock out fight, but if it were to be pin, I would've won" Zeke replies cockily. Which is how we spend the rest of our lunch, enjoying each other's company.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n- hey everyone… I'm so happy to be continuing this story again… I was reading through it the other day, and it got me really excited to start it again… thank you for all your great reviews, and be sure to check out my other Divergent fics 'Last of Us' and coming soon story, 'Saint and The Sinful'… Thanks for reading!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ!**

Effulgent- Chapter 7

The day went on fairly uneventful, training initiates, teaching them correct techniques and what not. I went to dinner and even bed with slight anger still simmering within me at Tobias for what he did to Zeke and I. And even now, lying still and awake, the thought bothers me. Deciding to be the bigger person and get over it, I drag myself out of the bed were Tobias is still softly sleeping, causing me to resist the slight urge to be there when he wakes up, be the first thing he sees when his beautiful, oceanic blue eyes open.

Assuming the lack of physical interaction the night before has allowed my body to remain clean, I only freshen up, washing my face and brushing my teeth. I throw on a quick pair of black pleather leggings that have charcoal gray pockets all over, along with a black muscle tank with a sports bra underneath, and combat boots. To keep up with the rest of my quick outfit, I put my hair into a messy ponytail and I walk around the apartment, gathering my belongings for the day. I keep my makeup short and simple, only covering blemishes, and then rushing out the door before Tobias awakens.

It's not til I make it to the nearly empty cafeteria that I realize two things. I woke up nearly thirty minutes early and I hadn't left Tobias a note, so I can only imagine the anger he'll be in when he arrives to initiation. The thought crosses my mind to go back and at least leave him a note, but the thought leaves my mind nearly as quick as it came. I'd assumed that none of my friend would be here, but to my happiness I find Will and Christina sitting at our decently large table alone, but happy. "Mind if I join you?" I ask, taking a seat at the table, and they both welcome me with smiles. I felt a bit bad ruining their morning together, but once we began talking, that quickly withered away.

Though they did in fact welcome me to impale their morning together, I quickly eat a banana nut muffin and a cup of coffee before bidding my goodbyes. I find myself taking the route I'd take to the training rooms, and decide that's where I'd go for the final ten minutes before anyone else arrives. When I finally turn the corner into the doors I find Maddie and Chase in there, working together on the techniques we'd taught them the day before, mainly Maddie on the bags as he gives her pointers. "Might not want to tire yourselves out too much this morning, Ava will give you a pretty good fight Maddie" I say, walking in and lean on the door, letting myself turn into Six.

They both nod to me, then taking a seat on the bench quietly talking and sipping water. I decide to practice a bit, releasing the last bit of pent up frustration that sends the odd shaped, orange bags swinging. "Tris…" I'm interrupted. I turn to find Maddie a few feet a way, hands behind her back; I'm sure tangled in what could represent a ball of nerves. "I'm sorry…" she says, bowing her head a bit in what would be Abnegation style if I didn't know any better, but I shake my head, placing a small, nearly non-existent, smile on my face. "How did you make it in Dauntless? I mean, please don't take this to offense, but you're so small, so how'd you make it through fighting stage without getting… _killed_" she says nervously, adding a small but evident gulp at the end.

"None taken Maddie" I say, and smile again towards her. I want her to make it but also like me, she _is_ just so small, and without the right training, not only will she become factionless, but also she will become severely injured in the process. "Well, like Four told me during my initiation, you're small, so if you attack first, you'll get the lead. Also be sure to block her face at all times; don't let the opponent get any cheap shots. And if you really want it, your body will exert that energy to allow to push through" I give her the suggestions, guiding her hands in front of her face, or into the right fist.

After I finish my talk, we both drop our hands and a smile reappears back onto her usually happy face. "Four was your initiation instructor?" she asks, an almost cute smirk appearing, and I want to laugh but I remind myself to remain composed in front of the initiates. For the first time during our conversation, I notice Chase remaining still on the bench where they once were, a tiny smile on his face as he watches Maddie, and I can see the proudness in his eyes, as they never falter away from her.

I give her a nod in respond, "mhm, last year," I reply quietly, as the remainder of the initiates begin to file in, along with a rather frazzled looking Tobias. I silently excuse myself away from her, assuming that our conversation is over. I internally remind myself to get to know her if she makes it through initiation, she seems like a sweet girl as expected coming from the Amity. I writhe my way through the crowd of initiates over to Tobias, standing on my toes and giving him a second long kiss on the cheek as to say good morning. "Hey" he says, "you ready to get things going? It's going to be a long day," he says; surprisingly not mad about my disappearing act.

"Yea, I know, this is always the worst time" I say, but I decide not to allow things to go unspoken the entire day, "and I'm really sorry about leaving this morning, honestly, leaving a note completely slipped my mind until I was nearly done with breakfast, then I got here and Maddie needed some help. I hope you're not mad at me" I finish, truly worried. He gives me a hug and a sweet kiss at the top of my head before quickly pulling away.

I look over to see all of the initiates socializing or warming up, allowing our little interaction to be secluded. "I'm not mad Tris, I promise. I understand if you were still mad about yesterday, it's completely understandable," he says, staring in my eyes, "I was awake when you left, but I wanted to let you have your space and cool off… come on, lets get this started" he finishes and with that he walks over to the initiates. I feel the heat rush to my face turning it red at my childish actions this morning; I should've ended it last night, there was no reason to be mad anymore.

Collecting myself, I go over to the group to find Four explaining what will happen during the fights. As much as I don't like it, and hated the rules that Eric once enforced, but, as we are Dauntless, we still have to keep up with the standards of being 'daunting'. He turns the board to reveal the match pairings of the day which consist of:

Liam X Logan

Cameron X AJ

Jack X Chase

Maddie X Ava

Olivia X Tayton

The fights went by, the majority of it being unimpressive of purely luck. Liam practically crushed Logan and although Cameron being a girl, she gave AJ a run for his money, but AJ prevailed in the end. With the final fight of Jack and Chase before lunch, I become anxious. Considering they're both in the group that I see much of ourselves in, I'm unsure who I want to win, or even who _will_ win.

Both taking the ring, I spot the hesitation in them as they get into their stances. "Fight," Four says, nowhere near as eagerly as Eric used to which a relief as to how menacing he could be. I quickly remove the quivering thoughts of Eric from my mind and focus on the fight in front of me. They both circle each other from moments, so tense that you can almost feel the dread within them but I still try to urge them to fight; to get it over with sooner.

Minutes later, neither Four nor I are taking the initiative to speak, as we know how hard this could be for them, and we'd never put them in this situation intentionally. Finally Jack takes a shot in the dark, and swings wastefully towards Chase's cheek, skimming it. Despite it being a fight, Chase looks appalled, and as if a fire is ignited within him, he swings. Chase clips Jack in the jaw, causing him to drop to a knee holding it. _He doesn't take pain well, that's his weakness_. Chase, taking advantage of the moment, quickly recovers and shakes his hand of again from the feeling before drawing his knee up to Jack's stomach. Hitting him several times, Jack eventually finds a moment to back away from Chase's knee, throwing off his balance and allowing Jack to catch his breath. Both gasping for air, they weakly return to their stances. "That's enough," Four calls out. I look to the boys on the mat to see both of their hands now dropped, staring at Four and I too look to him.

Liam, of course, is the first to speak up. "What?!" he bursts, "how's that fair?!" I must agree with him, _how is it fair?_ All of the other initiates had to fight until the other was unable to continue, and all of a sudden he cuts this one. Though I know he despised Eric's ways of training, they got us to be tougher, stronger, Dauntless member, it just could've been done without the brutality, but calling off a fight is completely unlike Four.

"Well the sheer fact of you questioning my methods allows me to wonder where your loyalties lie initiate" Four says, walking up to Liam, and I am in awe by the fight that is about to commence. "And to answer your question, neither I nor the two fighting benefit from beating each other senseless when they're both already tired. I'm not looking for willpower. I'm looking for strength. As far as I'm concerned, no one lost or won." He looks at me as if to tell me to follow him before walking out.

With him gone I'm left with a full group of tired, and partially angry initiates. "Alright, one hour for lunch and everyone will return back here immediately after for the remainder of the fights" I say quickly before grabbing my jacket and jogging out the door after Four. I jog down another hallway I see him leaning against the wall, with his arms on the wall and face in his hands. I see his mouth moving but no words coming out. I slow my pace to a steady walk until I reach him, then placing my hand on his back. "Hey" my voice quiet, but I'm sure he can hear me, "what was that, what happened?" I ask, concerned.

He turns to me, his face red and sweat lines his forehead. I press my hand to his head and cheeks, feeling its warmness concerns me. From my mother had taught me in the Abnegation, it feels nearly like a fever. "I don't know Tris…" he says. I find tears swimming in his eyes, which is extremely rare for him, the brave, strong, idealistic Dauntless leader. "I couldn't do that to them… I remember when my initiation instructor threw Zeke and me in the ring to beat each other relentlessly, and I can't do it. I'm not trying to create those ruthless, Dauntless monsters that Eric was trying to do, I'm trying to create brave, strong fighters" he says, letting one of the tears fall and he tears himself away from my sight, pacing in the dark, abandoned hallway. "God Tris, I'm not trying to let another Peter or Drew or Eric run around Dauntless, reaping havoc again or injuring others. That night, what Peter, Drew and Al did to you, it still haunts me. What would've happened if…" he rambles on and on, his words finally muting down to himself.

When Tobias paces back towards me, I grab his wrist. I find his eyes bloodshot, and face even redder, sweating pouring and I become concerned with him. "Tobias, I need you to settle down, please…" I say quietly, and he looks at me, eyes concerned. Still holding on his wrist, which has slid down to his hand, I pull him to our apartment. Luckily its a few short hallways away, and I reach the door, fumbling in his pocket for the keys as I forgot mine this morning. I pull him in, sitting him on the bed, surprisingly not eliciting a complaint from him. _He probably feels as bad as he looks, or worse._ I grab a bottle of Advil from on top of the fridge, and getting to of the tiny caplets along with a glass of cold water and a wet washcloth.

Without a word from him, I get his shoes off and lay him down in bed, pulling the blanket afterwards. Placing the pills and water on the table, I fold the cold, damp cloth and place it along his forehead as an attempt to get the fever down. I then hand him the pills and the glass of water, and he takes those without much effort or realization.

Leaning down to where he is on the bed, I whisper, "that night is over Tobias. I'm okay, okay? I'm alright, everything's alright" and with that, his eyes flutter shut.

A/n- soo I guess a cliffhanger? Sort of? I don't know, pretty much Tobias is sick… but anyway, I'm sorry there was no chapter for this story last week or on Monday, but funny story. I injured my hand about midway through this chapter and had no desire to write because of transferring schools and stuff but everything is fine now! :D and the reason 'Last of Us' was posted is because I have a lot of chapter already written for that story, so I can easily upload that. But yea, I'm back into the routine of writing and stuff again but I have some pretty exciting news. **ONE MONTH FROM NOW, ON FEBRUARY 23****RD**** , I WILL BE RELEASING MY NEW STORY 'SAINT AND THE SINFUL'! SO I HAVE A DEAL! EVERYONE AND ANYONE WHO REVIEWS ON THIS STORY AND/OR 'LAST OF US', WITH A PROPER FANFICTION ACCOUNT, WILL GET AN EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PEAK AT MY NEW STORY! **The reason I ask for a proper account is so I can PM it, I'd prefer no one have to give out there email or anything like that. But anyway please review! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Important authors note at the bottom!**

Effulgent- Ch. 8

Despite Tobias being ill, I knew I couldn't just disband training, so I had to return to the initiates. I leave a sleeping Tobias, and hope that he'll still be sleeping when I get back. Losing my appetite for lunch, I go straight back to the training room, where the initiates will be back soon also, considering the recent events took nearly an hour. When I get back I find Christina and Uriah in there also. They both smile upon my entrance, but assuming because of the look my face, they immediately look worried. "Where's Four?" Christina asks, concerned.

"I had to take him back to the apartment, he was ill… He'll be okay, just a fever." I say to Christina and Uriah, who also now looks concerned. "So, are you guys training in here for the rest of the day?" I ask, at an attempt to lighten the mood, with success a smile returns to both of their faces.

"Yea, figured since we both only have two fights left, we'd have enough time to finish up by four or so." Uriah now speaks, as giddy as he always is. And we continue our casual conversation as the initiates begin to file in. They warm up as Christina, Uriah and I finish talking.

"Alright everyone," I say, "Four had to go for the rest of the day, so you're stuck with me… Since the Dauntless born and transfers only had two fights left each, we're combining the groups for the rest of the day." I watch as an exasperated look goes around the room, as I tell them that they'll be here for an extra hour or so. "First up are the Dauntless born, so Maddie and Ava, you're up" I say, and though they both look anxious and a bit scared, they get in the ring. I, for one, am anxious to see how the fight will turn out, considering these are two of the weakest female initiates, but I inwardly hope for Maddie's success.

They both get in, taking their proper stance. Circling each other before Maddie makes the first move like I'd told her to, catching a shot at Ava's side. Though Ava is tall and skinny, her body is unproportioned and awkward. Honestly, she looks like a bird who's just learned how to walk as she walks bow legged and pigeon toed, just to point out a few things. And her arms sling around when she attacks, almost uncontrollably. And Maddie on the other hand, reminds me much of myself as an initiate, and unlike Ava, her body looks normal, and she actually has control of it. The only thing that really stops her from becoming Dauntless is her attitude, she is too nice; truly Amity. I'm pretty sure her aptitude test was Amity, and the only reason she came to Dauntless was because of being with Chase.

The fight goes on, both taking cheap, boring hits at each other, which only make me tired. They both easily recover from the small damage taken, but they visibly begin to wear. Ava uses her length to her advantage, kicking the back of Maddie's knee, causing her to crouch. Ava quickly goes behind Maddie before she has time to recover, holding her arms behind her head, but Maddie reverses it. Maddie uses what looks like all of her strength, to throw Ava on the mat, and gets one good shot to the side of her head, knocking Ava out cold. I'm surprised Maddie had it in her, and I wonder who lit the fire inside of her to do that. But then I am proud, and I wonder if this is how Four felt towards me during my initiation; the need to help them. I AJ and Leo take Ava to the infirmary, but I'm sure she'll be fine considering she didn't even have a bloody nose. "Olivia and Tayton, in the ring." I say, but before they get there, I'm interrupted.

"Uh, Six… I'm apologize for disrupting anything, but I must speak with you, it's urgent" I hear the voice coming from the training room doors. I turn to find Max, and I immediately wonder what he'd need with me so urgently. I look towards Christina and Uriah, who're already withdrawing Olivia and Tayton to put in two Dauntless born initiates, because I have to be there to score the transfers. After making sure that everything is alright there, I go out to the hallway to find Max there, arms crossed, waiting for me. "I'll try to make this quick" he says, then handing me a file. I postpone looking through it until I hear what he has to say. "I'm going to need you to travel to the Abnegation, this weekend. I was going to have an ambassador do this, but they notified me that they just became ill, and it seems that all of the other time slots are fulfilled. I hope you don't mind it being such short notice, but you'll be meeting with Marcus Eaton and Andrew Prior" he says, and all of a sudden, the joy rises inside of me at the thought of seeing my father, but quickly diminishes when the thought of meeting with Marcus climbs through. _Yea, I'll give him a meeting, with my fist. _I push the thoughts aside as Max continues, "now from my understanding, Andrew Prior is your father, and in order to abide by the rules of 'faction before blood', I'll will have to make clear to you that this is _strictly_, a business meeting, no family matters shall be implied. Am I understood?" he states.

I nod, trying to find the words within me to answer as I swallow down a lump in my throat. "Yes sir, completely. I'd be completely fine with doing that this weekend. I would like to notify you that Four is also ill, and I'm not sure how long her will be out of training" I say, in the best firm voice I can to someone who scares me more than Four did during initiation. Not more than Eric, nothing could be worse than him.

"Very well then. Thank you for letting me know Tris. I'll be seeing you" Max finishes, before promptly turning and leaving me alone in the hallway, with a more than likely classified file. Going back into the training room, I take off my jacket, wrapping the file with it before placing it on a secluded bench. The best I can do to hide it as of right now. As I walk back towards the ring, I listen into the conversations of the initiates to hear yelling. I look towards them to find AJ and Logan practically screaming at each other, too muffled to understand what they're saying, though it looks like Logan is getting really angry. I jog the rest of the way to them, then standing between them with the best 'Four look' I can muster, after the news that was just delivered. But I quickly realize that standing between them was an extremely bad idea, because Logan takes a swing, attempting to his AJ but soon comes colliding with the side of my jaw.

This quickly enrages me, as I'm sure everyone can see the anger in my eyes. By now, we have the eyes of everyone in the training room, everyone watching. "Both of you, out now. In the hall" I say, what would sound normal despite the menace dripping from my tone. I go the sink, grabbing an ice pack, holding it to my jaw, as Christina and Uriah attempt to get the attention of the initiates to resume the Dauntless born fights. I storm out into the hell, still holding the plastic to the side of my face. When I get to the hall, I see both of them sitting on the benches across from each other, staring daggers at each other. If looks could kill, they'd both be tragically murdered and six feet under by now.

Tossing the ice pack onto one of the wooden benches, which thankfully took the ache out, but there will still be a bruise which I'll have to lie to Four about. I stand between the two of them once again, just staring between them, looking back and forth, and trying to muster the words for them even though I am speechless. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" I ask, quietly, not wasting the energy on yelling. They both continue to stare at each other, practically ignoring me, which enrages me more, "Answer me." I mutter, through gritted teeth which must have finally gotten their attention.

Jack looks up to me for a second before staring back at his feet, almost shamefully. "I was talking to Olivia, helping her before her fight, and he gets all mad for no reason… It's not like I was hurting her or anything, wasn't even giving her bad advice. I'm not so weak that I have to sabotage" AJ says, anger one again bubbling up as I hear it drop from his voice. I place my hand on his shoulder as an attempt to sooth him. I look to Jack, as if asking him to say something, anything, but he remains silent.

"You both know that if Four were here, you'd be out of Dauntless before you even had time to beg for it back. Especially for hitting an instructor" I say to them, and their eyes widen nervously. I shake my head before I continue, "Luckily for you, I'm not like that. But another warning and you will be gone, understand?" I state, and both of their head shake answering as a yes. I already know I'm going to have a hard enough time explaining to Four what happened, I don't have time to deal with some crush. "Leave. Now" I grit, and they both rush back into the training room without looking back. Moving my hand up to my now sore jaw, I wince as the touch, and I'm positive that it's already black and blue. Before walking back into the training, I decide that I can't hold in my anticipation anymore, so I go to grab the file wrapped in my jacket, and bring it back out in the hallway, taking a seat.

My eyes wander around me nervously, to be sure no one is watching. I finally peal the manila colored folder open to find maybe four or five papers. And on those papers, I find lists, lists of people, and the worry bubbles up within me further. As leaders, Four and I should know what this is about, but we're completely left in the dark, and I don't like it. I read further, only to find more names, rows and columns of only names. _Why would this be going to the Abnegation? _I nearly put the papers away before something catches my eye. I scan back through the list to find names that I recognize, _our names_. I find Tobias' name somewhere near the middle of the list, then finally Uriah and I at the end. And at the bottom is says 'more to be found with initiate class'. Before, I was only a little concerned, but now I know I must find out what these lists are about. I decide that I will meet with Max before I go to the Abnegation this Saturday, impossibly hoping that he'd tell me.

Finally shoving the stack back into the file, and wrapping it back with my jacket, I return to the training to find the Dauntless born fights just finishing. Olivia and Tayton quickly take the ring after the others are drug out. And they fight, though I don't pay much attention, I can tell that it's a back and forth fight by how long it takes. My mind wanders off for the rest of the fight and next thing I know, Olivia is out cold. Tayton won. I shouldn't be as surprised as I am, Tayton is much like Tobias, quiet, and secluded and strong.

After the fight is over, I help drag Olivia to the infirmary. After everything that's happened today, I quickly remember that Tobias is still at the apartment, probably unsure of what even happened, and I feel a sense of urgency to get home. "Alright, we're done for the day. Everyone out" I say, sternly, before going over to the bench where I once sat and grab the file while putting my thin jacket back on. I rush out the doors before anyone has time to stop me, thinking about Tobias, the file, and what the Dauntless could possibly have to do with the Abnegation.

A/n- Alright, so I'm really sorry for this pathetically short chapter. But this is the start of the rest of the story, I promise. If all goes right, this story will end around the end of February. After that I will be releasing a short prequel of Tris and Tobias' life before this story. Then a sequel to this that will be absolutely epic. I hope. So yea, that's my plan, I hope you enjoy. I will be extending my offer for one more update, anyone who reviews will get a sneak peak at my new story, 'Saint and The Sinful'. So please review, and thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Song of the Chapter: (This will be explained in a future chapter of 'Last of Us'). Run This Town by Jay-Z Ft. Rihanna**

Effulgent- Chapter 9

Once I returned to the apartment, I found that the bathroom light was on and the shower was the running, the door barely cracked open. I walked in and looked around for a moment or two, when the water from the shower shuts off. I decide to go ahead and get changed into something more comfortable, so I take my shirt off, leaving me in only a sports bra as I hear the bathroom door creak fully open. Ever since overcoming my fear of intimacy, I've become more comfortable around Tobias. Not worried about being bare in front of him. As I'm searching through the dresser, I feel two strong hands on either side of my waist, rubbing me gently. I feel his lips press against my neck and move down to my collar bone and shoulder. "Someone must be feeling better," I say, but it comes out strained. He only groans against my neck a 'mhm' before he moves. "We're going to miss dinner" I mutter again, trying to protest this even though I don't want it to stop.

"I think I can come up with something," he mumbles, he lips still gliding across my neck, and up to my jaw line as I find his eyes black with lust as he looks at me. I turn around some I'm now facing him and I place my hands on his naked chest. Tobias connects our lips roughly, but I feel his soft lips against mine, and it feels amazing. I slide my hands down from his chest, down his torso to find the waist band of his jeans with a belt put through them. As he swipes his tongue across my bottom lip, his hands still on the sides of my waist, I fumble with his belt. He picks me up and lays me on the bed, then climbing over top of me to connect our lips again feverishly. "Looks like you're the one who's in a rush now" he mutters against my lips, then continues, causing us to be late for dinner

"I told you that it wasn't a good idea" I tell to Tobias, who's running beside me to the cafeteria. Thankfully, we make it before dinner is over, taking our spots at the table next to our friends. Once we sit, breathing heavily, everyone gives us bewildered looks. "Well you must be feeling better" Christina states, looking towards Four, thinking exactly as I did nearly an hour ago. After shaking our laughs off from racing here, Four looks serious again. "Much better actually. I don't know what happened, I don't even remember how I got to back to my apartment," he responds seriously. And everyone watches him as he explains what happened. And we sit there, talking and laughing. And I realize how important these people are to me. They are my family now.

It's been three days since then, three days since Max asked me to go to the Abnegation, three days that I've been trying to find the courage to ask him what those lists are about. Three days that I still haven't told Four about what Max wants me to do. Because it's Friday, we are giving the initiates an extra day's break before the final fights on Monday, there will be rankings and visiting day on Tuesday, then they'll go to the preliminary rounds of the mental preparations on Wednesday. Meaning that we'll be ending initiation in about two weeks. On the off day, I decided I'd work in the tattoo parlor for the day, since I'm not needed for anything with leadership, but I know I'll have to go talk to Max soon, considering I have to go to the Abnegation tomorrow.

After finishing the one small tattoo, a star on the girls hip, and I tell her everything she needs to do, I decide to go ask Tori to have about an hour break. "Hey Tor?" I ask her, and she looks up from her desk, acknowledging me. "Can I get about an hour break? I have some errands to run." She looks at me for a moment before nodding silently, then getting back to her mountain of paperwork. Ever since Bud quit, she's had to do all the management and paperwork business, which is not her forte, so I leave her to it. I rush out of the small shop, the bells chiming as I open the glass door. I feel myself pick up pace, now rushing to talk to Max, anticipation bubbling inside of me. When I get to the hall where the leaders' offices are, I stand outside of Max's office. I take a deep breath before knocking on the blurry glass door with his name on it. "Come in" I hear a male, muffled voice respond, and I listen. As I twist the brass handle, my heart pound at least a hundred beats a minute. I enter to find Max on his computer he looks up to me, then places a small smile on his face as I close the door behind me. "Ah, Tris, take a seat. What can I do for you?" He asks, and I do as he says once again, and sit in one of the black, leather chairs across the desk form him.

"After thinking it over," I begin, "before going to the Abnegation tomorrow, I'd like to know what the file is about. Why am I going over there? I read the file, but it doesn't make any sense. It's just dozens and dozens of names," I tell him, something he of course already knows. His face contorts to a mix of confusion and anger, and I get worried. "Tris, that file was strictly classified. If you can't follow orders, I'm afraid I'll have to-" he begins, but his words already infuriate me, so I interrupt. "All due respect Mr. Phifer," I say, "but I, as your fellow leader, have a right to now. Now if you don't tell me what's in the file, I will find out another way, nor will I go to the Abnegation tomorrow." I speak firmly, sure to keep my back straight and shoulders up so I don't look like the same wimpy girl from the Abnegation.

"Then so be it Ms. Prior. As your superior, I too, have the right to withhold information that I don't feel is needed to confide in. I do still expect you to go to the Abnegation with no arguments tomorrow, or you will demoted, am I clear?" He reprimands, his voice strong, firm, and scary. I stand from my chair, and search his eyes for any falter, any room to argue, but I don't find any. So I turn, and open the door, "crystal" I mutter, slamming the door behind me. I wander around the dark Dauntless halls for a while, furious. I listen to the slide of my footsteps on the concrete as I walk, my back straight and shoulders tall. I ponder on what I can do to figure out what's going on, but nothing comes to me. As I continue to wander, I pass the control rooms, and think about going to see Tobias, because that's where he's working today. But then I remember who I can ask. I go in, I find Tobias leaning his face into his hand, which is propped up on the desk, with head phones on over his head almost asleep as he watches the screens in front of him. I go to the office, which is Zeke's now that he was promoted to manager after Tobias' leave. But Zeke told Tobias that he was welcome back anytime he wanted. I knock on the door before sliding it open quickly and walking in before too much time, so Tobias didn't see me. I look at him after closing the door, and staring at it with my hand pressed to it, as if it's going to open back up, and I find him looking up at me, a file in hand, and a screen in front of him like the rest of the mindless drone look-alikes. "You know, I still can't imagine a bunch of the strongest Dauntless in the compound sitting in front of screens all day, but now I've seen it." I say, a smile on my face.

I take a seat across from his, crossing my legs causing the black short shorts I'm wearing to ride up even further. But I make no attempt to pull them down. He laughs a little, dropping the file onto his black desk, throwing his feet up onto the desk also. "I think that's calling me one of the strongest Dauntless, so I'll take that as a compliment" he laughs, "and by the way, I wouldn't wear those shorts around some of the strongest Dauntless, because Four alone will probably rip them off of you, if he knew you were here. Hell, even I want to." He says, his cheeks then turns red and it's my turn to laugh. This is the kind of playful banter that I love about Zeke, he's one of the people that made me comfortable here in Dauntless, and I'm pretty sure I will always love him like a brother. Him and Uriah both. After our laughing dies done, it becomes serious. And I always thought that Zeke being serious would be impossible. "What'd you come here for Tris? I know it wasn't for my charming looks," he jokes, giving me a dashing smile with his hand on his chin and I laugh again. Never mind, he can't be serious.

"Zeke, this is serious okay? No one can know about this, not even Four" I tell him, my voice low now, and his face turns serious. And his eyes urge me to continue, so I do. "Max wants me to go to the Abnegation tomorrow, and for one I haven't told Four so I need you to give me an alibi," I begin, and his face contorts but he holds his words in until I'm finished. "There aren't any cameras or recording devices in here, are there?" I ask, interrupting myself. His eyebrows raise, and he shakes his head no unhesitatingly. "Good. Okay, so pretty much, what he wants me to take to the Abnegation is a file, and its four or five pages full of names, only names. With no explanation. I confronted him about it, told him I had a right to know but he threatened my position if I press on, which wouldn't help anything" I explain, relaying the conversation I had only an hour ago. "I know you're pretty good with computers, so I need you to get the files from Max's computer somehow, without it looking like you touched it." I finished, inhaling a deep breath as I await his response.

His eyebrows scrunch together in thought before he answers. "You do realize that you're asking me to lie to Four? And if he alone finds out, it won't be good for either of us" he asks, and I nod. I've thought about most of the consequences of this plan, I just don't want to drag Zeke into my mess and get him buried with me. "Okay. So I'm sorry to ask this Tris, but what's in it for me? I can't go taking chances on getting kicked out of Dauntless for some wild goose chase" he says, and this was the part I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell him, but the time has come. I have to.

I let my eyes wander, protesting having to tell him, because I know after I do, he'll will do whatever I need him to, no questions asked because he knows the lives at possible risk. "Zeke, before I tell you this, I need you to promise that you won't do this just because of what I'm about to tell you. Please" I beg, and I see his eyes turn into confusion, his face serious. "I promise Tris. What is it?" he asks. I take a deep breath before telling him, hoping to relieve some of the tension binding its self within my heart, but it doesn't help. "Hana, Four, Uriah and I are all on the list" I say, and his face almost immediately sags with worry, as tears squander his eyes. I really didn't want to tell him this unless I had to, unless he asks. Telling someone that their mother, best friend who's like a brother, actual brother and best friend who's like a sister, could potentially be in danger could change their though process entirely. He still has tears in his eyes not daring to let them fall but I watch the gears turning inside of his head. As soon as I told him, I regretted it. This isn't his weight to carry. This isn't his business to deal with. And I did the exact opposite of what I wanted. I drug Zeke into it, and buried him with me.

A/n- Wow! Okay, even I wasn't expecting that considering I'm writing as I go and barely planning anything. So yeah, what do you think is going to happen with Zeke, seeing him about to cry is a bit worrying isn't it? To me it is, and I hate to write another kind of dark story, considering my story 'Last of Us' is always dark and stuff with people always dying so yeah… **I'm going to warn everyone now, THE SEQUEL TO THIS WILL BE A WAR STORY! Just so everyone knows, but it will be different from Veronica Roth's remarkable piece of work. **Yeah, anyway, now that that's over, REVIEW please? I would like to know what everyone thinks about the direction that I'm taking this story, I just want it to be different from the rest of the 'no war initiation' stories. Love, hate, undecided, fucking sucks never going to read ever again? Let me know, I can take flames. Thanks for reading! Bye!


	10. Update

I'm sorry to let you guys know, that I may be putting this story on hiatus for about a month. I only have about 1 more chapter where I really have an idea on what I'm doing for it, and the rest is a blank. And I'm not sure what I'm doing from there. I've been a bit overwhelmed, transferring schools and everything, and I honestly don't have the time to sit here and brainstorm for hours upon hours. To put it simply, I have writer's block. If **ANYONE **has **ANY **ideas or things that they want to happen, please feel free to review or PM, I always answer! Again, I'm soooo sorry for this, and I know it really sucks, but I'd rather postpone it a month, then write a bad story. So thanks for reading this, and make sure to let me know what you all think.


	11. Update!

A/N- Hey everyone. I just wanted to give you an update on what I've been up to in my absence, since my laptop committed suicide. I've actually been working on some new story ideas, and I'm thinking about putting 'Saint and The Sinful' (which has been renamed) on hold, because I came up with a bunch of other ideas, so I'll go ahead and tell you guys them, and let you choose.

Story Ideas

Last of Us:

Summary (subject to change): Post-apocalyptic;

Estimated # of chapters: 5 chapters left

Contingent:

Summary (subject to change): (This will be replacing 'Effulgent', since I wrote that story nearly a year ago, I'm not really into anymore) What if you were in this post-apocalyptic Chicago? You transferred to Dauntless, and now you're going through initiation with Four and Tris as your instructors. Who will survive? (I will have a form to fill out, for anyone who wants to participate, and create themselves to be a character, and I will select up to 12 initiates for this years initiation!)

Estimated # of chapters: 20-30

Odds Against Us All:

Summary (subject to change): This would be the sequel to 'Contingent', if you guys decide you'd like me to do that story. It will be Four and Six, as well at the initiates who survive through initiation, in the first story, travelling through what would be 'Insurgent' and 'Allegiant'.

Estimated # of chapters: ?

I've a Weak Heart:

Summary (subject to change): Tris and Four are dating, until Tris finds out that Four cheated on her. Four leaves for college, losing all contact with a furious Tris. What will Tris do, when Four returns three years later, as her Psychology teacher? Along with her older brother, Caleb, who's off to college, and neglectic parents, will Tris survive before her world comes crashing over her?

Estimated # of chapters: 15-20

We Are a Secret (was Saint and The Sinful):

Summary (subject to change): Tris lives with her drunken, and abusive father, Marcus, who puts on an innocent act as the city's mayor. As Tris struggles with life, and paying bills, she does whatever she can to survive. Then she meets Four. She feels as if he's hiding something, that she's determined to find out. But will Four save Tris from a night that goes too far, before it's too late?

Estimated # of chapters: 25-35

Now, I'm the Bad Guy:

Summary (subject to change): Sheo story; Shailene returns to the set of Insurgent, and so do the dug up feelings after filming #TFIOS. But what will she do when some of the others return with some unwelcome guests, including Theo?

Estimated # of chapters: 10-18

Carry You Home:

Summary (subject to change): Four is a husband. Four is a father. Four is a marine. Four is a casualty. What will he do after recovery, when his wife, Tris, and daughter, Brynn, as well as some of his best friends who are temporarily keeping Tris safe while Four is away, are all there, and begging him not to go when he's being deployed again?

Estimated # of chapters: 5-10

-From Wildin':

Summary (subject to change): Tris was placed in a mental institute when she was young for some criminalist acts. She's lived in this juvenile ward for as long as she can remember, content with her small group of friends. What will she do when someone new is admitted, and with a new desire to escape this eternal hell?

Estimated # of chapter: 15-20

A/n- so yeah, that's most of my ideas. I'm still brewing some though ;). If you guys are interested in these, please let me know in a review or PM me, I'm excited to start many of these, and I hope I will over the course of 2015. I'm still working hard at rewriting the chapters of 'Last of Us', but it's hard to find motivation when you've written them once before, and was practically in love with them. But yeah, turns out, they have to replace the hard drive on my laptop, so there's no hope in saving the files. Anyway, thanks for reading this, and I'll talk to you soon! Bye!


End file.
